


Mates (2.0)

by Theforeverbattles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Biting, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Eventual violence, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, First Full Moon, Fluff and Humor, Humans, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Made Families, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Packs, Polyamory, Rewrite, Rough Sex, Rutting, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, but don’t worry about it sweethearts, but like they're wolves lmao, but not yet haha, mentioned blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: In the clearing just ahead of them are two massive wolves, both almost all black. Except one has all silver paws and the other has silver streaked throughout his coat.Seungmin keeps quiet, these are definitely the pups he heard. They were howling because they were hunting, hunting a human by the looks of it.Not good.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 68
Kudos: 200





	1. Alpha Pups

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so I know this is a very hard time for a lot of us, I hope this can give you guys some comfort. I know my fics are a safe space for a lot of you and they're also mine with writing. This is actually a rewrite of my very first series but let me tell you it's extremely different than the first one!
> 
> I hope you guys like this! I'm not sure when chapters will be posted just yet but yeah, enjoy!!

“Do not wander off too far.” Hyunjin runs his fingers through the pup's reddish brown fur, keeping a close eye on him. 

“It sounds like there are other people in the woods tonight.” Jisung drops down from a tree branch above him, his hair messy and tangled from jumping branch to branch. 

“Yeah I can feel them too. We’ll stay away from them hopefully.” Jin leans against a nearby tree, listening to the vibrations, feeling the way the roots reach out and touch everything around them. 

Felix lands next to them too, listening to the sounds of the surrounding woods. 

“Yeah, I don’t think he’s leaving whoever it is alone.” He snorts. 

“Seungmin.” Hyunjin barely even breathes out, the pup comes shooting back over, rubbing against his legs. 

“Whoever else is here, leave them alone.” Jin tries to be stern but fails as soon as his boyfriend jumps on him. Knocking him to the ground. The large wolf nuzzles into his neck and jumps around obviously trying to play. 

Jinnie giggles and breaks off a branch, throwing it far into the woods in order to get the pup off him. 

Instantly Seungmin chases after it, acting as if he’s a golden retriever instead of a massive werewolf. The three of them watch him disappear into the forest, most likely chasing some sort of small animal as he goes. 

“I think there might be other puppies in here.” Felix looks like he’s listening intently to something, whatever other creatures are in the woods caught his attention clearly. 

“Then Seungmin will really stay away from them.” Jin climbs back to his feet, hoping the pup doesn’t get into too much trouble. Normally he doesn’t, but something about this moon feels off, something about the forest is different too. He just can’t figure out what it is. 

* 

Jinnie doesn’t want to play like normal tonight, the moon seems to be making them all act a bit stranger than usual. Even before they left, Innie was being weird. 

But that isn’t saying much, he’s always acting weird lately. Not just the night of the full moon but for weeks prior. 

He’s been like this for almost a month now. Seungmin can tell something is up with him, between his weird behavior towards Jinnie recently to his random disappearing into the woods. Something is definitely up. 

He smells strange too, not like his normal witchiness either. Seungmin has learned over the years that Jeongin tends to track weird smells into their house from whatever spell he’s fucking around with. But this is different. 

Minnie grabs the branch Jin threw and starts to race back over to him, wanting badly to play with him. This is one of the only times he gets his alpha’s full attention. He intends on captivating it for the whole night. 

He gets about half way back until his ears pick up howls, howling he’s never heard before. It makes his hackles raise and a snarl comes across his snout. 

The branch falls from between his fangs. Why are there other pups in Jinnie’s woods? 

Seungmin makes sure Hyunjin and the others aren’t paying attention and quickly darts off in the direction of the howling. His ears zoned in on the sounds of the other wolves, he’s positive he’s never heard them before. 

Which means it’s either a pack and he’s making a big mistake by going near them, or they’re baby turns who don’t know what’s happening to them. 

He gets closer to his intended target and keeps low, ducking his head down and blending into the fall colored leaves. 

In the clearing just ahead of them are two  _ massive  _ wolves, both almost all black. Except one has all silver paws and the other has silver streaked throughout his coat. 

Seungmin keeps quiet, these are definitely the pups he heard. They were howling because they were hunting, hunting a human by the looks of it. 

Not good. 

The wolves pay him no mind as he inches closer, obviously too preoccupied with the prey that they’ve caught. They have to be turns, there’s no way this is a pack of purebreds. 

He moves around them, circling them, they so easily could be hunted. They’re clearly young, completely unaware of the much older pup stalking them as they had just done to the human between their jaws. 

Seungmin makes his move, stepping in front of the pair, they still don’t react. He makes sure to raise his hackles and puff out his chest. Sure he’s an omega, but these dumb puppies won’t be able to tell. And he’ll do anything to protect his pack, especially from two rogue turns. 

He gets to be a few steps in front of them and finally, the nearly all black wolf lifts his head. Grey eyes shining brightly into Seungmin’s golden ones. 

Minnie holds his ground, despite his omega side wanting to submit.  _ Two  _ alphas, not just one, but two of them. This was a stupid idea, he’s going to get fucking mauled. 

The wolf stands up and growls, signaling to his fellow alpha. Seungmin tries to reach out to them mentally but they’re completely wolf brain, no human part in sight. 

That is very bad. 

The pup with the silver paws stands too, Seungmin keeping his head high. These are his pack’s woods, he can defend them. 

Slowly the two alphas step up to him, trying to circle him but he refuses to let them get behind him. The first one growls louder, showing his fangs. 

Seungmin does it back, he needs to protect his pack. 

The second he growls though he realizes he fucked up, the two alphas catching onto his omega scent finally. He doesn’t waste another moment, darting away from the two before they try and claim him. 

He can’t lead them back to his pack, they could probably take the two wolves on but he doesn’t want to put them in any sort of danger. He races through the trees trying to lose them but they nip at his tail. Seungmin tries to tell the trees so they can warn Jinnie but they seem distracted. 

Without much more of a thought he lets out a loud howl, knowing the vampires will hear him in an instant. If they’re not listening to him struggle already. They probably are, they warned him not to fuck around with whoever else was in the woods but did he listen? No. 

He jumps over a large boulder and swerves around a tree, the two alphas gaining speed. They’re really gonna make him go all purebred right now huh. He quickly brings himself to a stop, the larger two continuing to run, seeming baffled that he’s not next to them now. 

He changes directions going face first into his mate, sending the fae crashing to the ground. 

“Minnie! You nearly killed me.” Jin whines being crushed under his weight. 

Seungmin’s panic fades instantly, he licks across his face happily, wiggling around on top of him. 

“Why are you howling like you’re about to get murdered?” Felix asks, his eyes scanning the area. 

_ ‘There’s two alpha pups! They tried to eat me!’  _ He instantly yells into Lix’ mind. 

“Well where are they n-“ As Felix asks he gets yanked off his feet, one of the alphas suddenly pulling him down to the ground. 

“Minnie off.” Hyunjin pushes him away and raises his hands, tugging the dark wolf off of Felix. His vines wrap around the pup’s body tightly, but not enough to hurt him. 

Jisung growls lowly at the other wolf, his fangs and claws out too. In full defense mode of his animate, and just the pack in general. 

“Back off.” Hyunjin’s entire form changes, his bright ocean eyes glaring at the two alphas. Seungmin holds himself back from batting at his wings with his paws. 

The wolves in front of them both snarl, trying to get close to Felix again. 

Jin twists his wrist and both of them are captured in his greenery, his eyes shooting daggers at them. Seungmin sits next to his mate proudly, tail wagging since he’s no longer in danger. 

“Are they turns Minnie?” Hyunjin glances down at him, Seungmin nuzzles against him telling him yes. 

_ ‘Their human brains are completely off. I walked up on them eating someone.’  _ He conveys over to Lix and Jisung. 

“They’re just babies.” Jin murmurs while loosening his grip. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes, even as a pup, making a noise at his mate. The ever loving wolf tamer. He nips at his wrist signaling he doesn’t want Jin around them. 

“Don’t be mean. They’re confused.” Hyunjin pets his head gently and then approaches, Seungmin stays at his side. Tugging on his shirt a whine coming out of him. 

Jin glances at him and instantly he puts his head down submitting easily. 

_ ‘Alpha.’  _ A voice rings in his head nearly making him yelp. He looks at the two wolves and tries to decipher which one just spoke. 

Judging by the near smirk on the wolf with silver paws snout he’s assuming it was him. Seungmin growls at him, snaking around Hyunjin’s legs in a protective manner. He also doesn’t want either of them to try and mark him, they seem like the type to mark willy nilly. 

_ ‘He’s alpha over you two.’  _ Seungmin sneers back. 

“Hey pup, you in there? I know there’s cute little humans inside you two.” Hyunjin bends down in front of the two, he lifts his hand and easily slides his fingers through their black fur. 

“Mm, no one is nice to you puppies huh?” He all but purrs in their direction. 

Seungmin nips his side and nuzzles between his legs, “hey, none of that.” Jin picks his face up and kisses his snout. “Don’t be jealous.” 

The younger whines and circles around his alpha again, a soft growl rumbling from his chest seeing the other two wolves starting to inch their way closer to Jin. 

“Easy Minnie.” Hyunjin pets his head keeping him at his side. 

“Their minds are really muddled.” Jisung speaks from the side of them, “why did they attack Lix?” 

“I’m not sure. They don’t seem like they’ve been shown kindness before, and they’re obviously puppies. I don’t think they have more than a few turns under their belts. They’re in danger if they’re killing too.” Hyunjin moves to touch the one with silver paws again. 

“You’re not that scary hmm? I bet you’re just a playful baby.” He gets the pup to roll over and submit easily. The other dark wolf growling loudly, Seungmin bares his fangs. 

How dare he growl at  _ his  _ alpha. 

“Easy, I’m not gonna hurt him.” Hyunjin lifts his hand and lets the smaller of the two go. He instantly is up on all fours again. However instead of attacking he circles around the fae sniffing him out, nosing at his wings. 

“They’ve never seen other supernatural.” Felix conveys. Both the pups heads snap up at the sound of his voice, the one that’s now free moves over to the vampire slowly. Seeming apprehensive. 

“Easy Ji, he’s just sniffing us all out.” Hyunjin says softly. Jisung on high alert, not wanting the baby wolves to get close to his best friend again. 

Seungmin watches the pup approach Lix, his nose pushing into his hand. 

Felix giggles and pets him gently, “they have an omega, that’s why they’re aggressive. They’re afraid for him.” 

_ ‘There’s not another omega in the woods, it's just me.’  _ Seungmin pushes into his mind. 

“I don’t know if he’s a pup though.” Felix murmurs, he crouches down to eye level with the pup, hands scratching behind his ears. The wolf makes a low noise and nuzzles into the vampire slightly, his nose pushing against his stomach. 

Seungmin quickly moves between them,  _ ‘not your pack.’  _ He hisses at the other pup. 

_ ‘Omega.’  _ He growls back. 

_ ‘You can’t mark him. You don’t even know what that is.’  _

The wolf still trapped in Jin’s vines growls,  _ ‘stay away from him.’  _ He snarls at Seungmin. He flips around not expecting his voice. 

_ ‘Stay away from my pack.’  _

_ ‘You came at us, stupid omega.’  _ The darker pup growls. 

_ ‘These aren’t your woods, and you were eating a person!’  _ Seungmin sits down defiantly in front of the larger wolf, his posture completely straight. Now that he’s around his alpha, he has no fear of these two. He’ll stand up to them no problem. 

_ ‘Hungry.’  _ The first wolf comes back over to his partner in the vines, nosing at them. Hyunjin starts to release him as well, very slowly though, not wanting them to jump up and attack. 

_ ‘We don’t eat people, that’s bad.’  _ Seungmin scolds them. 

_ ‘Then what do you do?’  _ The full sentence catches Minnie off guard again, he flicks his tail, feeling their human minds starting to creep back in. 

_ ‘I hunt animals, hunting people is bad, we can get in trouble. You have to be careful.”  _ He huffs and pushes at Hyunjin. 

“Are they talking now pup?” The fae asks while running his hand down his back, scratching at the base of his tail. 

Seungmin nips at his other hand trying to tell him yes. They’ve both calmed down a lot. 

_ ‘We need to hide the body.’  _ Seungmin looks at Jisung and Felix who both groan loudly. 

“Can Innie do that?”

“Innie is not coming out here with two alphas and Minnie turned.” Hyunjin says sternly. 

“Seungmin wants us to hide the body.” Sungie whines. 

“Well we have to, someone can’t just stumble upon it.” Hyunjin turns to his mate, “can you handle them now?” He asks while petting along his chest. 

Minnie huffs, he nuzzles into his boyfriend, licking across his neck. “You don’t need to mark your territory.” The elder giggles and kisses his nose again. 

“We’re gonna go take care of the body, keep them out of trouble.” He gets to his feet and the two other pups jump up too, tangling around his legs. One of them, the silver pawed one nips at his wings. 

“Hey, you don’t get to try and eat my mate and then get cuddly.” Jin tells him sternly, grabbing his large face. 

With that the three of them walk in the direction of the fresh smelling blood. Leaving the three pups alone again. 

_ ‘He’s alpha,’  _ the bigger wolf comments. 

_ ‘He’s my alpha and my pack alpha.’  _ Seungmin sits down staring at them. 

_ ‘Why does he have wings?’  _ The second one asks head cocked to the side. 

_ ‘He’s a fairy…’  _ the older pup gets up and circles the pair, sniffing them slightly. Trying to figure out who they are. They’re definitely students. 

_ ‘Who are you both?’  _ He asks finally sitting again, their scents are familiar but he can’t place them. One of them might actually be his resident but he isn’t sure.

_ ‘Who are you?’  _

_ ‘Seungmin.’  _ He states while laying down, putting his face on his paws. 

The two alphas approach him, sniffing around his frame, the larger one nuzzles against his ears. Seungmin swats at him, a playful growl coming out. 

He grumbles and nuzzles at him again, the smaller pup pushes him with his nose. Another playful sound coming out of him. 

He never plays with other pups. He sometimes misses being in his original pack, but only because he liked being able to run and wrestle with them. 

Their personalities were shit. 

The two alphas start to push at him more and he jumps up batting them both in the face with his tail. 

_ ‘You’re different’  _ the friendlier of the two wolves says, getting closer to him. His big fangs nip at his ears smelling him more. 

Seungmin shakes his head, getting him off. He remembers why he stays away from other pups now. As soon as they figure out you’re an omega they start to tease. 

_ ‘I’m a different kind of wolf than you two.’  _ He sits back on his hind legs, puffing his chest out again. 

_ ‘Where’s the omega?’  _ The wolf with silver paws bumps his side. Seungmin growls and pounces, knocking him over easily. 

The bigger pup shrieks, rolling from his back to his feet again. In seconds the purebred pup is tackled. 

Before he realizes it the three of them are playing, chasing after each other, wrestling. Seungmin finds the two alphas are just big babies, who no one has been nice to. 

He tackles the biggest pup down and actually barks at him, the other one wiggles himself between them so they’re one big pile. 

“Hey! Are you three friends now?” Hyunjin’s voice makes Seungmin get up. He darts over to his mate, nuzzling at his hands wanting attention from him. 

_ ‘Omega.’  _ The biggest wolf says and soon he’s trotting over to Felix again. 

Lix hums and bends to his level, petting his head gently. “You can’t eat anymore people okay? It’s dangerous, you can get in trouble. Especially since you two don’t have a pack. Be careful.” The vampire tells him sternly. 

_ ‘They like you Lixie.”  _ Seungmin chimes into his mind. 

“Yeah I know.” Felix laughs and sits down, the biggest pup circles around and then plops himself down into his lap. 

“I’m surprised they’re not turned off by the smell of us.” Jisung murmurs, keeping close to Lix just in case. 

“They have no idea what vampires are yet I’m sure. They know you smell different but they don’t know what that difference is yet.” Hyunjin murmurs while petting his mate. 

“You figure out who they are Minnie?” Felix asks as he’s surrounded by the two big pups. 

_ ‘I don’t think they even know who they are. Their human brains are barely there. But they smell familiar, I think one of them is one of my residents.’  _ Seungmin conveys to the vampires. 

“We should keep an eye on them.” Jisung says softly, he bends down to the wolves and allows them to smell his hands before petting them. 

“We will, we need to figure out their human forms first though.” Hyunjin summons three new branches, throwing them all far. 

The pups dart after them, racing to get their first. 

Seungmin snatches his midair before it even hits the ground and rushes back to his mate. He sits before his feet looking up with his tail wagging happily. 

“You’re so cute pup.” Jin giggles and kisses his snout again. The fairy sits and allows him to tackle him, his large body falling between his legs. 

Hyunjin groans under his weight but doesn’t push him off, he just scratches behind his ears and nuzzles into his fur. 

The new additions to their group continue to play with the vampires, bouncing around them eagerly. Allowing Seungmin to happily claim his mate for the evening. Hyunjin soothes him into an even calmer state with each pass through his fur. 

At one point the pup gets up and sniffs the air. 

Jeongin is out of their room. 

He can smell his magic. 

Almost instantly his tail starts wagging more, he bounces around Hyunjin eagerly, wanting to go find his younger mate. 

“What pup-Innie? Why are you out here love?” Hyunjin answers his own question, the two of them turning around to see their witch looking exhausted. 

“Spell went wrong…” the younger mumbles, leaning heavily against a tree. 

Seungmin darts over to him, he sniffs him and rears back. Something is very wrong with his younger mate. 

“Let’s get you back into bed baby, there’s other pups out here tonight it’s not safe.” Hyunjin quickly picks him up, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. 

“Be good while I’m gone, no fighting with the other wolves.” The fairy tells him sternly. Seungmin whines and nuzzles at both of them, he licks Jeongin’s hand wanting them to stay. 

“You know Innie can’t be out here. Do you want the baby pups to eat him?” Jin asks. 

Seungmin huffs and sits down, absolutely pouting. 

“I’ll be right back pup. I promise.” Hyunjin kisses the top of his head and then walks away with their mate. 

Minnie grumbles and sniffles the air again, quickly locating the others. He runs after them eagerly, ready to play again. 

When he comes to a clearing he sees the bigger wolf looming over Felix, licking at his stomach. 

_ ‘Hey!’ _ Seungmin growls and full on tackles the alpha,  _ ‘you can’t do that.’  _ His hackles raise up again, protectively surrounding Felix. 

“Minnie I’m okay.” The vampires tries to tell him. 

_ ‘He just marked you.’  _ Seungmin fires back. 

“What?” Lix whispers, his face turning bright red. 

The bigger wolf growls at Seungmin, showing his teeth. Their playful nature officially gone. 

“Like, how you mark Jinnie?” Felix squirms slightly, wiping the dog drool off his stomach. 

Seungmin doesn’t answer, he just growls louder,  _ ‘he doesn’t belong to you.’ _

_ ‘Omega.’  _

_ ‘He’s not yours.’  _ He repeats,  _ ‘take Sungie and go back inside. You’re not safe around these two.’  _ Seungmin turns to Felix, pushing him away with his head. 

“We’re not leaving you. They could eat you.” Lix argues. 

_ ‘I’m stronger I promise.’  _

The older boy groans, “not till Jinnie comes back.” 

_ ‘Go!’  _ Seungmin bites his hand, the vampire swats his nose. In the next second he jumps and is up in a tree again. Jisung soon follows, which brings the other alpha back over to the clearing. 

“You can’t get hurt or Hyunjin will string us up and make us into fertilizer.” Jisung states from above them. 

_ ‘I won’t.’  _ Seungmin turns his back and walks deeper into the woods, the two alphas following him. The two of them growling since he took their omega play thing again. 

_ ‘Mine.’  _

_ ‘No.’  _

The older pup lays down clearly irritated. The moon is setting, he can feel it, he might as well get ready for the change to come back over him. 

_ ‘You two should lay down too. The sun will be up soon.’  _ He advises the younger pair. 

Neither say a word, but they both start to lay down, circling around each other until they’re curled up together. Seungmin watches curiously. 

It’s times like this he wishes he could see auras like Jeongin or the vampires. He can tell that the two alphas are in their own little pack, and given how territorial they are they must have an omega somewhere. 

Most likely a close friend on campus or something. 

He wishes he could see their auras because they have mate-like behavior around each other. The way they curled up, how they were feeding and hunting. 

He’s never heard of two alphas being mates though. The emotional chaos that would cause, he can’t even begin to imagine that. 

Seungmin sets his head down and closes his eyes, waiting for the moon to set fully. 

Some time later he senses Hyunjin is back into the woods and he perks up but doesn’t move from his spot. The sun is nearly up now. 

“Hey pup.” Jinnie comes over quietly, his footsteps completely inaudible to the younger wolves who are sleeping soundly. 

“Sorry I took so long. Innie really wiped himself out, he won’t tell me what he was up to though.” Hyunjin sighs, he sits down and Seungmin sets his head in his lap. Happily nuzzling at his thighs as his mate pets him. 

“I brought them clothes too. Hopefully they fit in one of our sizes.” Jin murmurs. 

Seungmin just hums his body vibrating to convey the more human-like sound. 

*

Hyunjin eases his mate through the change, rubbing between his shoulders as his bones crack and click back into his human form. Seungmin pants as his hips pop back into place. 

“Hey baby.” The fairy smiles. 

“Mm, hi.” The now human wolf lets out a deep breath, wiggling around to get his body back in order. 

“Can I have pants?” 

“No.” Hyunjin smirks, teasingly sliding his hands over his mate’s cute little ass. 

“Jinnie.” He whines. 

“Okay okay.”

Jin let’s him get dressed and helps him to his feet, they both look over at the still fully transformed pups. 

“The bigger one marked Felix.” Seungmin mutters. 

_ “What?”  _ Hyunjin hisses. 

“They both think he’s an omega.” 

The fairy shakes his head, rage coursing through his veins. Yes he’s territorial over his boys. 

_ Especially  _ when it comes to Felix. Lix is such a gentle soul despite his angry past. He does not need some random wolf masking and scenting him. 

“When we figure out who they are I’m talking to them.” He states angrily. 

“They might not remember. Especially if they’re as young as we think they are Jinnie. He probably marked Felix because the other one marked their omega. Their ruts are probably close...uhg.” Seungmin groans loud tipping his head back in defeat. 

“That’s going to suck.” He mutters. 

“We’ll keep you locked up pup.” Jin smirks, he wraps his arms around his mate and kisses his cheek. “Nobody knots you except me.” He teases. 

“I don’t wanna be  _ knotted _ .” The wolf hisses back, but Hyunjin feels the way he falls against him slightly. His thin hips pushing back nearly automatically. 

“Yeah I’m sure pup.” Hyunjin wraps an arm around his waist and bites his neck where his glands are. His fairy fangs piercing his sensitive skin. 

“Jinnie…” Seungmin whines, quickly turning in his arms. His eyes getting that pouty puppy look to them. 

“Okay okay I’ll stop. Let's get you home and in the shower. We’ll deal with the babies later when they’re human.” He pecks his mate’s lips and drops the two backpacks down on the ground next to the sleeping dogs. 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to sniff them out.” 

*

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Shiver Down The Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin laughs, “I can call you a puppy too if you want.” He smirks while brushing a piece of hair behind his ear casually. 
> 
> “Hey, cut the shit. What do you want Hyunjin?” Chan snaps, if it wasn’t right after a moon he’d be much more composed. But Changbin knows how easy it is for either of them to get pissed right after they’ve turned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cackles evilly

“Come on Binnie.” Chan nuzzles at his boyfriend the two of them both groan loudly, tangled up in their sheets. 

“No.” Changbin mumbles, he stuffs his face under his pillow and hides further. 

The two of them have been in bed all day. Rightfully so, last night was way rougher than usual. When they woke up in the woods their bodies ached nearly more than before the moon. 

“It’s almost five, we need to go to dinner baby.” Chan rubs down Changbin’s back, feeling the dips in his spin. 

“Let’s just order in. I can’t move.” 

The elder sighs and lays back down, he wraps tightly around his boyfriend, nuzzling into his neck. “If we go to dinner we probably will be able to figure out who left us clothes.” 

“I don’t think I wanna know that.” Bin mutters, he rolls over and sets his hands behind his head. His silver hair falling in his eyes messily. 

“Why not? Maybe it’ll be good to find out who else is like us.” Chan sits up, the blankets pooling around his waist. He stretches and can’t help the groan that comes past his lips as his spine cracks in the worst possible way. 

“Whoever it was won’t remember either babe.” Changbin rubs his hands over his face and curls back up, wrapping himself around his boyfriend’s waist tightly. He kisses along his hips and stares up at him. 

“Why won’t you stay in bed and cuddle me?” He whines dramatically. 

“I’ve been cuddling you!” Chan giggles and tackles him down with ease, the two of them falling into each other’s arms. “Aren’t you hungry?”

“Yeah…” the younger huffs and spreads his limbs out, “fine we can go to dinner. But I’m not looking for whoever left us clothes, we wouldn’t even know where to start anyway.” 

“Smell!” Chan points out. 

“Yeah yeah. Get up before I change my mind.” 

The two of them slowly get out of bed, slipping sweatpants on. Chan puts on a tank top and a beanie while Bin actually puts on a sweatshirt, attempting to look a little less psychotic than his boyfriend. Considering it’s  _ winter  _ and the man is going around sleeveless. 

“We should message Min.” Chan murmurs while waiting for him by the door. 

“already did, he’s in the dining hall already and prepared to kick my ass for ghosting him all day.” 

They slip their shoes on and some masks to cover their sleep deprived faces and head out, hands locking next to them. 

They’ve been together for so long now, since Bin’s sophomore year of highschool. Now Chan’s a senior in college and Changbin is a second year. 

A lot of people are shocked they’re still together, but they’ve always just clicked no matter what. That and they’ve been through so much, life changing events included. 

“He can have you again tonight.” Chan laughs, they walk outside and Bin watches the way his boyfriend’s head nearly snaps off. He whips it around so fast to look at the pair walking by them. 

Jisung and Felix. 

Two first years, Bin is pretty sure they live in the basement. They’re loud and obnoxious but still very cute. Changbin would be lying if he tried to deny staring at Felix sometimes in class. 

He’s just so tiny and adorable. 

That being said he does not appreciate his boyfriend’s near neck breaking movement to stare at the younger boy. 

“Hey you’re drooling playboy.” Bin elbows him. 

Chan snaps from his daze and blushes deeply under his mask. 

“I’m not!” He whines pathetically. Nearly sounding like the puppy he looked like last night. 

“I know he’s cute but don’t break your neck for him right in front of me baby.” Changbin teases, but there’s an underlying serious tone to his voice too. 

Chan looks back at him, his eyes glowing momentarily. Changbin growls back, their hands disconnecting as an angry haze fills them. 

Chan is the first to snap out of it, his cheeks red and eyes darting down. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, grabbing for his boyfriend’s hand again. 

Binnie blinks repeatedly, trying to get the anger out of his head. He hates this, hates what he’s become more than anything else in the world. 

This stupid  _ wolf  _ side makes him and Chan fight constantly. Their relationship was never toxic, they’ve always been respectful to each other and known how to handle any problems they might have. 

But now, now it’s like they’re completely different people. 

Sometimes Changbin will look at Chan wrong and they snap at each other. 

Or Bin will growl at the older boy over something stupid and it’ll trigger a near brawl between them. It’s awful, it hurts them both. Both there’s no controlling it. 

“No, I’m sorry. I’m still a little...hazy.” Changbin murmurs. 

“I, I...Felix smells weird.” Chan whispers, “that’s why I turned my head so fast.” 

“I didn’t smell anything. Not anything I don’t usually at least.” 

Chan hums, still looking down in shame, “maybe cause you’re around him more. I’m sorry baby.” 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t be possessive like I am.” Bin grabs his boyfriend’s arm and nuzzles against his muscular shoulder. 

They get to the dining hall and all is forgiven by then. As soon as their fighting starts it usually stops too, it’s so weird. But so fucking annoying. 

“Are you two done fucking for the day?” Minho throws a chicken nugget at Chan’s head, the elder snatches it out of the air with his teeth. Changbin bursts out laughing, unable to help himself. 

“Sheesh, down boy.” Min giggles too, his irritated expression already gone. 

Binnie let’s go of Chan and wraps himself around his best friend, cuddling close. “Hi,” he smiles, actually sitting in his lap. 

“Hi…” Minho pretends to be repulsed by his affection. 

“I missed you.” 

“I’m not gay.” 

“Yeah you are.” Bin nuzzles into his neck happily. 

Since he and Chan were,  _ changed  _ into what they are now. The both of them have gotten seriously attached to Minho, not that they weren’t beforehand. But now it’s something completely different. 

They both have the overwhelming urge to protect him, to claim him. Not in a weird sexual way like they have over each other. Just make sure everyone knows he’s their friend and no one else can have him. 

“You’re right I am, I  _ really  _ am because I talked to Jisung today and you know I could fall in love with him.” Minho groans, head falling back in the chair he’s in. 

Changbin snorts and gets out of his lap, “okay hold on, you can cry about him to me in a second I’m starving.” 

Chan waits by the food court entrance, staring down at his phone. Binnie comes up beside him and playfully bumps his hip, “maybe it was Min who brought us clothes.” He snorts. 

“Yeah I doubt it. Minho is so incredibly smart but so oblivious babe.” Chan laughs while handing him a plate. 

“Yeah, good point.” 

They both load their plates as if they’re never going to be fed again. It’s not their faults, their already fast metabolisms have been amplified even more now. 

While getting drinks Chan whips his head around again, but in a completely different manner than when Felix walked past. Changbin looks up too, feeling the same spine tingling feeling his boyfriend is getting. 

“Do you, is someone watching us?” Bin whispers. 

“I don’t know...but I don’t like it.” Chan turns eyes scanning the area. Changbin watches him get even paler, he directs his glance to where Chan is staring and shivers. 

Hwang Hyunjin. 

He’s also a first year, he’s one of Chan’s residents. He rooms with his boyfriend Jeongin and also is dating his RA Seungmin. Hyunjin is typically a very happy go lucky kind of guy, he doesn’t take anything too seriously. 

He’s known on campus for never being in class and being all the first years college crush. 

But right now. The look they’re getting from him is cold and angry, his eyes narrowed directly at them. He has one arm slung over the back of the chair Jeongin is sitting in and his feet are up on another seat. 

His blonde hair is falling in his eyes and his shirt is half hanging off his body since it’s barely buttoned. 

“Channie…” Changbin whispers, feeling his boyfriend nearly vibrating next to him. 

“What the fuck is his pr-“

“Hi,” Chan’s words get cut off mid sentence, Seungmin suddenly stepping in front of both of them. 

The typically reserved and quiet RA smiling at the two of them wide. It’s a bit unnerving. 

“Seungmin.” Chan snaps from his angry trance, blinking rapidly. 

“Hi,” Changbin cocks his head to the side, curiously as to why his RA has come up to them. 

“You weren’t at the staff meeting last night hyung.” The younger boy says, looking at Chan alone now. 

“We had a staff meeting?!” Chan nearly shrieks his eyes getting wide. 

Changbin groans softly, his eyes flickering back over to where Hyunjin is. Only he finds the younger is no longer in his seat next to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, it was last minute, we just talked about the new rules regarding going in the woods at night. I guess students have got caught going out there or something.” Seungmin shrugs, he bounces on his feet a little, a movement that seems nearly foreign on him. 

“Oh, I had no idea. Was an email sent out?” 

“I think so. I can send you one with all the stuff we talked about if you want.” 

“Yeah that’d be great thank you. Was I the only one not there?” Chan groans, they start back over to their table so the three of them just aren’t awkwardly in the middle of the drink station. 

“You were the only one.” Seungmin mumbles, his eyes shift to Minho but only for a second. 

“Damn, I’m surprised the boss hasn’t come for me yet.” Chan sets his chin in his hand while he sits down, pouting slightly. 

“I mean it was a last minute meeting, he should be pretty lenient I’d think.” 

“Yeah let’s hope. Thanks for telling me Seungmin.” 

The younger smiles and nods, before he can turn a tall blonde slinks up behind him. An arm curling around his waist, “hi.” Hyunjin smiles coily, his plump lower lip going between his teeth. 

Changbin never noticed how his teeth look extra sharp, like tiny fangs in his mouth. Then again he’s never really seen Hyunjin up close like this before. 

“Hyunjin! Give this to Jisung for me will you?” Minho rummages around in his backpack for a few seconds and then produces a piece of paper. 

“You’re cute hyung.” Hyunjin giggles but takes the paper from him. 

“Thanks I know.” Min winks back at him. 

“Ready to go baby?” The blonde asks Seungmin, a finger slipping under his chin. 

Changbin watches their every move, hyper focused on Hyunjin’s. He can’t take his eyes off him. 

“Yeah.” Seungmin pushes his arm off him and moves away, a blush coating his cheeks. Hyunjin smiles and lets him walk away, his eyes slide back over to the pair sitting down. 

Changbin gulps, a shiver running through his body. 

What the fuck is wrong with him?

“See something you like puppies?” The blonde quirks a brow up at them and smirks. 

Chan’s eyes get wide, Changbin nearly short circuits. 

“Oh my god babe.” Seungmin tugs him away, “I’ll email you the list later hyung.” He says while making Hyunjin walk away from them. 

Once they’re far enough away Minho bursts into a fit of giggles, “pick your jaws up horn dogs. Jin literally flirts with everyone.” 

Changbin blinks, feeling incredibly strange, he looks at Chan trying to figure out if he feels the same thing. 

“That was weird.” Chan rubs his face and takes his mask off, a confused look on his features. That confirms that he too is feeling whatever  _ that  _ just was. 

“That’s nothing.” Min snorts, “I’m surprised Hyunjin is even at dinner. He’s usually off doing, whatever it is he does.” 

“Drugs?” Changbin scoffs, the blonde looks the type to partake in illegal activities. 

“Fuck I don’t know.” Minho giggles, “I just know he’s helping set me up with Jisung so he can be as weird as he wants to.” 

Chan hums, “what were you gonna tell us about before by the way?” 

“Oh! When I went to get breakfast all by my  _ lonesome _ this morning I ran into Jisung. We walked to the cafe down the road and got coffee together! It was so cute,  _ he’s  _ so cute. I just wanna lock him up and keep him as mine.” Minho gushes like a love sick teen. 

“You haven’t even held the guy’s hand and you’re ready to propose Min.” Chan teases. 

“Yeah I am.” Minho sighs happily. 

Changbin giggles, “when are you gonna actually ask him out?” 

“Well, he asked  _ me  _ out! After we got coffee when we were coming back he asked me if I wanted to study together sometime.” 

“Is that a date though?” Bin raises his brows. 

“Uh yeah. It especially will when it ends with his dick in my mouth, or mine in his I'm not picky.” Min shrugs. 

“Oh my god.” Changbin nearly cackles, “do not suck dick in the library.” 

“Why? Cause that’s your dick sucking exabishionist spot?” The elder shoots back. 

Binnie turns red, “shut up.” 

“You told him!?” Chan shrieks. 

“Babe it was obvious.” Bin giggles. 

Chan groans into his food, “just be careful Min. That friend group is weird, you know I’m not one to judge others but I get bad vibes off of them.” 

“You’re only saying that cause Binnie drools over Felix all the time.” 

“I do not!” Changbin actually growls. 

Chan narrows his eyes, “and you got mad at me for it?” 

“I don’t drool over him babe.” He whines, actually whines. 

Minho laughs, “so you’re both drooling over him now? That’s cute.”

“We’re not.” Changbin nearly faceplants into his food. 

“I mean he’s really cute, especially since he grew his hair out.  _ And  _ it’s silver, you three can be a gay little silver threesome.” Min smirks while picking up his drink. 

“I hate you.” Bin sighs. 

“You love me.” 

“My point still stands, be careful, please. As much as you say you just wanna suck dick we all know you like him more than that.” Chan points a french fry at Minho. 

The brunette rolls his eyes, “I’m a big boy Channie, but thank you for the concern.” 

Changbin snorts and goes back to eating. They all do, conversations about school and homework happening. 

After they head back to the dorms, Chan holds onto him tightly. Binnie can tell his boyfriend wants him back up in his room. 

“Min I’m gonna-“

“I know I know.” Minho waves him off while walking down the hall towards their room. “Be safe kids, use protection, or don’t you guys are gonna get married anyway.” 

They both groan at his words, “one of these days I’m gonna beat him up.” Chan mutters. 

“No you won’t.” Bin laughs. 

“Yeah I won’t, but I’ll still threaten it.” 

They head up the stairs to Chan’s room, swiping their IDs to get onto the third floor. In the hall stands Hyunjin, both of them tense up seeing the blonde so soon. 

He’s changed out of his cute outfit and now is in shorts and a robe. The material hanging open exposing his toned body, he’s way more defined than Bin thought he’d be honestly. 

Chan fumbles with his keys, groaning loud as he drops them. 

“Hey.” Hyunjin’s voice makes them both jump nearly out of their skin. He’s suddenly standing right next to them, leaning against the wall his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Hi,” Chan looks up, “everything alright?” He asks, putting his RA in charge voice on. 

“You tell me pup, everything alright?” Hyunjin raises his brows. 

Changbin narrows his eyes, pushing in front of Chan a bit, getting over protective almost instantly. 

“Stop calling him that.” He growls, actually growls. Something that happens constantly right after a full moon. 

Hyunjin laughs, “I can call you a puppy too if you want.” He smirks while brushing a piece of hair behind his ear casually. 

“Hey, cut the shit. What do you want, Hyunjin?” Chan snaps, if it wasn’t right after a moon he’d be much more composed. But Changbin knows how easy it is for either of them to get pissed right after they’ve turned. 

The blonde hums, he steps closer and then grabs both their chins, his typically brown eyes turning to the color of the sea. Almost instantly they both whimper, Changbin looks down, feeling like he’s being scolded. 

“Here’s what I want little pups, stay  _ away  _ from Felix. Got it?” Jin’s voice is like ice. 

Chan whimpers a little louder, “wh-we didn’t do anything to him.” He whispers. 

Hyunjin smiles, his little fangs that Changbin saw earlier even sharper now. “That, is where you’re wrong Channie. Now, be good little pups and keep your noses to yourselves, okay? We all can get along if you two behave.” 

Changbin whines, caught in his hold, “a-are you who brought us clothes?” He whispers, lifting his eyes up again, fighting against whatever strange hold Hyunjin has cast over him. 

The blonde traces a finger along his jaw for a moment, “perceptive little puppies hm?” 

“How did you know?” Chan speaks, his voice not nearly as strong as usual. 

Hyunjin shifts his gaze to him, “you don’t remember do you?” 

“Remember what?” Changbin pouts. 

“Hyunjin.” Down the hall Jeongin calls his boyfriend. 

The younger boy lets their faces go, his entire demeanor changing quickly. “Never mind babies, sorry I bothered you.” He sends them both a wink and turns away from them like nothing just happened. 

Changbin watches him walk away, taking Jeongin’s hand. 

“What the fuck?” Chan whispers, he pushes his door open finally and they both slip inside, looking at each other in confusion. 

“He’s a wolf.” Changbin states, “he has to be, did you see his eyes?” 

“Yeah! He, he doesn’t look like one!” Chan throws his beanie on his beds, arms crossing over his chest. 

“Well I mean we’ve only ever seen each other Channie.” Bin pulls his sweater over his head, feeling way too warm at the moment. 

Chan sighs, eyes narrowed, a pout on his cute lips. “What, why does he think we did something to Felix?” 

“I don’t know, maybe, maybe we did.” Changbin sits next to him, he crawls into his lap after a few seconds. His arms wrapping tightly around his neck. 

“We’d remember something like that Binnie. He’s acting as if we hurt him and we just saw Felix, he’s fine.” Chan sets his hands on his hips, still pouting. 

“Maybe, Hyunjin is like, an alpha wolf or something and all his friends are his pack.” Bin suggests they have no idea about anything wolf related. They’ve done this whole transitioning thing alone. 

“Do you really think that’s really a thing?” 

“Who knows.” Changbin shrugs, “I can ask Felix, covertly. Or see if he acts weird around me in class tomorrow.” 

Chan hums softly, he then pulls Bin closer and hugs him tightly. He stuffs his face in his neck and even licks at that certain spot that makes his entire body tingle now. 

“That sounds like a good idea.” He murmurs into his skin. Changbin feels his fingers trace along his sides and can’t help but nuzzle in closer. 

“I didn’t like how he grabbed you.” His boyfriend whispers. 

“I didn’t like how he did that to you too. I, I wanted to attack him, but I couldn’t.” Bin murmurs, he shifts in his lap and presses their bodies closer together. 

“Well it’s a good thing you didn’t. That would have been a difficult thing to explain to res life after all.” Chan giggles softly, he tips his head back and pouts his lips. 

Changbin eagerly kisses him, slipping his hands up into his grey curls. 

“Binnie…that, I can feel this thing starting again.” Chan whines, his fingers curling into fists. 

Bin hums and pulls back, holding his face in his hands, “I hope they don’t happen at the same time again.” He murmurs, “it sucks so much.” 

“I know. Do you, feel it?” 

“No, not yet. That’s a good sign.” Changbin kisses him again, gently licking into his mouth. 

Chan groans and rocks him down slightly, “can I fuck you?” He whispers in a needy tone already. The younger kisses along his neck and nips at his sensitive area too. 

“Yes please.” He bites his lower lip, spreading his thighs a bit more to grind down better. 

“I love you so much.” Chan hugs him tightly, his teeth sinking into his shoulder making the younger cry out softly. 

Any time Chan bites him there he gets a full body reaction. Sometimes it’s good, it makes him submissive and needy. Sometimes does the opposite and it makes him dominant and aggressive. There’s no middle ground sadly. 

Right now the overwhelming feeling he has is to give himself to his boyfriend completely. 

“I love you too.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one day WOW
> 
> I hope you guys liked this!!!
> 
> 2chan really own my ass I won't even lie.
> 
> anyway,
> 
> thoughts?
> 
> questions?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	3. We Can Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin’s eyes get wide, “sore? Have you been working out or something?” 
> 
> “No.” Felix giggles but keeps it at that, wanting to tease him a little bit. “Do you think I need to?” 
> 
> “No! No, you’re perfect.” Changbin blushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three yeet

“I can’t believe you Jin.” Jeongin smacks his arm, fully recovered from the spell he attempted last night. 

Hyunjin whines back at his boyfriend, “I don’t know what came over me Innie. I just, I saw them in the dining hall and my alpha brain turned on to max volume and wouldn’t turn off.”

“Seungmin is gonna kick your ass babe. They’re baby wolves and you just scared the shit of them.” 

The two of them walk down the stairs to Seungmin’s room, knowing full well their boyfriend is inside already. 

“I didn’t mean to, well that’s a lie, I did. But I didn’t want to! When I saw them I remembered how one of them marked Felix without permission and I got so angry.” 

“Jinnie they don’t even know what marking is.” Jeongin pushes Seungmin’s door open without knocking. Their boyfriend currently in his bed, wrapped in blankets eyes on his laptop. 

“I know.” Hyunjin throws himself down on the beds, pouting. 

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin takes his earbuds out and pulls Jin closer to him. 

“I fucked up.” The fairy groans. 

“He scared the babies!” Jeongin falls down into bed too. 

“You mean you taunted them  _ more?” _ Seungmin raises his brows, he pulls gently on Jin’s hair forcing him to look up. 

Hyunjin juts his lower lip out, “don’t be mad Minnie.” 

“I’m not mad, just confused. You were all nice to them last night babe.” The wolf threads his fingers into his blonde hair, no longer pulling on it. 

“That was before one of them marked Lix! He’s one of  _ my  _ babies. I just got so angry I couldn’t stop myself.” 

“Mm you sure it’s not just your love for taming wild puppies coming out?” Jeongin giggles, he lays on his stomach next to them, his blue hair seeming brighter than usual. 

“I don’t have a love for taming puppies! Just Minnie.” Jin smirks and pulls the wolf’s face down to his. 

He kisses him softly, holding him down by his chin, Seungmin lets out a tiny whine. His spare hand moves from his lap down to Hyunjin’s chest. 

“So they’re both alphas? But they’re dating? How’s that?” Jeongin pulls them apart. 

“They probably were dating before they were turned, and they’re most likely mates since they’re continuing to date after the fact. I can only imagine how hard that must be for them sometimes though, especially if they don’t know what’s going on with them.” Seungmin murmurs. 

“We have to be careful around them now.” Jin says while tracing his fingers along the pup’s jaw. 

“Why?” Innie scoots closer, curling himself up on the fairy. 

“Because they have Minnie’s scent now, and he’s an omega. His heats will trigger their ruts and vice versa.” 

“Shut up no it won’t.” 

Jeongin hums and sets his chin in his hand, “we’ll keep you preoccupied pup.” He smirks and turns Seungmin’s face to him now. 

Hyunjin watches his two mates kiss, Seungmin is already showing the early signs of his heat. So it’s just a matter of time before he’s whining and crying. The way he’s currently bundled up is always his pre-nesting position. 

“Okay horny boys, let’s get up into bed and watch some movies. Innie is still in no shape to be fucking.” 

“I’m fine baby, fully recovered now.” Jeongin groans as he and Seungmin separate. 

“Honey you barely could even keep yourself upright, and you still won’t even tell us why you were out in the woods and what spell you were doing.” Hyunjin pouts back at him. 

His little witch has been up to something. He can tell. 

Jeongin has been very secretive lately, a lot like when they all first got together. It’s starting to annoy the fae, he hates secrets between them. 

“I did tell you! I was out there because I felt others in the woods and it scared me. I was just trying to put a protective barrier around what’s yours baby.” The younger whines back at him. 

“Protection spells never hurt you like that.” Seungmin points out. 

“I was trying to protect all of Jinnie’s woods pup, that’s a lot of ground to cover.” The witch crawls further up the bed to the pillows and wiggles under the blankets. 

Minnie quickly follows, eagerly going to wrap around their younger boyfriend. Hyunjin hums softly, a little smile going across his face. He gets up and locks the door, hand twisting to run vines along the frame just for another layer of protection. 

He then shrugs his robe off and crawls up the bed, he slips behind Seungmin and kisses his shoulders. 

“Tell us when it starts pup.” He murmurs. 

“I’m not starting.” He growls back but continues to nest himself into Jeongin’s arms. The other two share a look, both of them laughing softly because Seumgmin is a bad liar. 

*

“Wait, the wolves are Chan and Changbin?” Felix whispers, his eyes wide. Jisung smirks next to him, arm loosely around his best friend’s shoulders. 

“That explains a lot.” The elder teases. 

“Shut up Ji.” Lix smacks his thigh. 

“Yup It’s them, and Jinnie scared the shit out of them so I doubt they’ll come around you again.” Jeongin shrugs, his mouth filled with fresh fruit. 

“Why did he do that?!” Felix shrieks, eyes narrowed. 

“He got all alpha wolf, and he’s not even a wolf.” 

“You know, it’s probably just that.” Jisung sits back in his chair, fingers absently running through Lix’ hair. “He’s getting territorial.” 

“He has no reason to.” Felix argues. 

“I mean, two alpha wolves came into his woods, got up close and personal with  _ his  _ puppy. And they first attacked you and then marked you Lix. Jinnie might not be a wolf but we all know he’s the alpha of our family. We’re his frolic and those two raise a threat.” Jisung crosses his legs and shifts his chair back onto the back legs only. 

Felix hums, “he shouldn’t have scared them, they're babies. I know you felt how scared they were.” He looks directly at Jisung, setting a hand on his thigh and everything. 

Sungie sighs, “I know, Jin knows too. But one of them marked you Lix. And to us that isn’t a big deal of course but to pups, and pup dynamics it is.” 

Jeongin nods in agreement, “it’s a big deal especially since they’re most likely mates. A wolf marking someone other than their mate is kind of a big deal. It’d be like if Seungmin marked Jisung randomly.” 

Felix slouches down in his seat, he curls up closer to his best friend, arms wrapping around his neck. Jisung giggles and kisses his cheek, “why are you all pouty? You’re not happy with me anymore?” The elder whines. 

“You don’t fuck me so no.” Lix sticks his tongue out at him. 

Jeongin gags next to them, “I’m gonna puke.” 

Jisung snorts and plants a sloppy kiss to Felix’ cheek, “I can if you really want me to.” 

The younger shrieks and pushes out of his lap with a laugh. They fall into a comfortable silence, eating their breakfast. 

“Morning boys.” Hyunjin wraps around Jeongin from the back, kissing along his neck. 

“Hey,” Innie pushes him away. 

Felix snuggles back up to Jisung, he can’t help himself. He and Ji have been inseparable since they first met so many years ago. 

Unlike Seungmin, Innie, and Hyunjin who are full blown mates. The two of them are animates. Two people who are soul bonded in color but their auras don’t intertwine like mates do. 

“You better say sorry to those pups.” Felix tells the fairy sternly. 

Hyunjin groans, “not you too Lixie.” He stays standing, about to head over to the food court. 

“Yeah me too. They need help.” 

“I know they do, I’ll talk to them I promise. And I’ll do it when my brain still isn’t buzzing with alpha bugs.” He drops a kiss to the silver haired vampire’s head and walks away. 

“Where’s Seungmin?” Jisung suddenly asks, realizing they’re missing a member. 

“Staff meeting for res life. I think he gets out in like twenty minutes.” Jeongin yawns and stretches back in his chair. 

“So he’ll run into-“ Lix cuts himself off, his eyes lighting up. He watches Changbin walk in with Minho, the two of them blissfully unaware of the eyes on them. 

“Be right back.” Felix jumps up. 

“Hey don’t leave me.” Sungie whines grabbing at his hand. “Come with me and distract Minho for me. Tell him he’s pretty.” 

Lix pulls him to his feet, Jisung smirks and runs a hand through his blonde hair. A far too cocky expression taking over bud features. 

“Okay don’t be gross about it.” Felix pushes him. 

“I’m not being gross, he just projects loudly.” 

“Yeah  _ I  _ know. You gonna fulfill his fantasies?” 

Sungie hums, “I like teasing him too much, but soon, I can only hold off for so long.” 

They pretend to be walking away, Jisung runs right into Minho, nearly knocking him over. Felix watches how his best friend grabs onto the human’s waist with ease, keeping them unright. 

“Sorry baby, didn't see you.” Ji smirks while standing them back up properly. Minho has his hands on his biceps, feeling him up clearly. 

Felix rolls his eyes nearly out of his head as he’s hit with a rush of explicit thoughts from Min about Jisung. 

“It’s okay, I know you need an excuse to hold me.” 

Changbin snorts and glaces at Lix, their eyes locking for a moment. Felix smiles, looking at him now he can recognize his eyes even as a pup. It’s also cute how his silver hair shows in his fur. 

He can tell it wasn’t Changbin that marked him, Chan was the one he was playing with. Although when the pups initially grabbed him it definitely was Binnie. 

“Come on hyung before they start making out in front of us.” Felix giggles and pulls the pup away. 

Changbin tenses up but follows him, he lets him touch his bicep. Lix can’t help himself as he feels his strong muscles under his jacket. He’d absolutely be lying if he said he didn’t think Bin is one of the most attractive people he’s ever seen. 

The secondary to him is his own boyfriend. The pair together could damn near kill Felix. 

“Why are you so tense?” He asks, despite knowing the answer. 

“I’m not.” 

Lix let’s go of his arm and puts his hands in his pockets, not wanting to make him uncomfortable at all. They walk into the food court going to get their plates together. 

“No?” 

“No I’m okay, a little sleepy still. That’s all.” Bin shrugs, “a-are you okay?” 

“Yeah why?”

“Oh, um, I thought I heard you were sick.” 

Felix hums, catching his wayward thoughts, hearing the words Hyunjin said to both him and Chan. 

“No I’m fine. A little sore from some stuff but that’s all. Who told you I was sick?” Lix grabs a plate and hands one to the wolf too. 

Changbin’s eyes get wide, “sore? Have you been working out or something?” 

“No.” Felix giggles but keeps it at that, wanting to tease him a little bit. “Do you think I need to?” 

“No! No, you’re perfect.” Changbin blushes deeply, “Aw, you’re so cute hyung.” Lix gives him a soft shove, “I’m only kidding. I was just running around a lot recently. I’m fine though, thanks for worrying.” 

Bin flushes and looks to the floor for a second, “can I ask you something?” 

“Yeah.” Lix leans against the countertop, the two of them waiting for the fresh container of fries. He holds his plate to his chest and tries hard to keep Changbin’s thoughts from his head. The pup is projecting loud because he’s nervous, usually his mind is pretty quiet. 

“If, if something happened between us, you’d tell me right?” 

Felix cocks his head to the side, “yeah I’d tell you. Are you having memory problems?” 

“Something like that...has, anything happened with Chan?” The wolf bites his lower lip, hands nervously curling into the sleeves of his sweater. 

“No, nothing has happened with either of you. What’s wrong Binnie? Is everything okay?” Felix gently touches his face, seeing his confusion and discomfort. 

Changbin leans into his touch, eyes fluttering shut, Lix sends a wave of comforting energy off himself. He gently rubs his thumb over his cheek, wanting to make him feel better. 

“I just...Chan and I would never hurt you, tell Hyunjin that. If we did anything to you we didn’t-“ 

“Hey,” Felix sets his plate down and walks them over to a secluded corner of the dining hall. He takes his face in his hands and wipes a stray tear that has fallen. 

“I’m okay, neither of you hurt me. Whatever Jinnie said to you guys doesn’t matter, okay? He’s just protective over us.” He tells him sternly. 

Changbin sighs and leans more into him, “you make me feel weird.” He whispers, eyes fluttered shut. 

Lix hums, “what kind of weird?” 

“I don’t know...you’re just, comforting.” Bin bites his lower lip, “are-are you like us?” He asks timidly. 

Felix looks at him sadly, wanting desperately to help him to tell him it’s going to be okay. But their family has a rule, no exposing themselves to others, even if it’s other supernatural. 

Not unless they’re all in agreement. 

“I don’t know what that means Binnie. But I’m here if you need me, you or Chan, okay? I know we’re not the closest friends but we can be if you wanna.” The vampire sends another wave of energy to the pup. Wanting to calm him down and sooth him best he can. 

“Really? You wanna be?” Changbin’s eyes get bright suddenly, turning the pretty shade of grey they are when he’s a pup. 

Felix smiles, he’s so cute. 

“Yeah. I don’t think we have a choice either, our best friends wanna fuck each other.” He giggles softly, Bin snorts and presses a little closer than they’d previously been standing. 

Their noses nearly brush together; they're so close. Felix pulls back, his cheeks red, he feels that they are. 

“Let’s get breakfast okay? You and Min can sit with us.” 

Changbin nods a cluster of flustered and embarrassed thoughts coming from him. It makes Lix shiver, a warm feeling spreading throughout his chest. 

There’s something about Changbin, and Chan, he noticed it in the woods mostly. He’s always felt more comfortable around the couple in a way he can’t really describe. He always just assumed it’s because they’re so nice, both of them seem to adore him. 

But he can feel something has shifted, he doesn’t know what. It’s probably because of Chan marking him. 

*

Hyunjin sits back in his chair, watching them with narrowed eyes. The moment Felix went over with Changbin he snapped to attention. 

“Hey,” Innie grabs his chin, pulling him out of his thoughts. 

“Hi,” the fae blushes, shocked by his mate’s sudden movement. 

“Stop it, put these away.” The witch taps next to his eyes making him blink rapidly. 

“I’m not doing anything.” He murmurs looking away. 

“Hmhm, Bin and Chan aren’t going to hurt Lix, okay big bad alpha? We all can see them, we’re in public too. You need to stop flashing these pretty blue eyes everywhere.” 

Hyunjin pouts, yeah he’s the alpha of their family but Jeongin always puts him in his place. He barely even tries and Jin is at his beck and call. 

“I’m not doing it on purpose.”

“Mm, well, why don’t you pay attention to me instead of worrying about Felix?” Jeongin keeps his fingers under his chin, Hyunjin can’t help himself as he leans in. He connects their lips in a slow sensual kiss. 

Something that probably shouldn’t be seen outside of behind closed doors. 

But he can’t help himself. 

Innie licks along his bottom lip and slips his tongue into his mouth. The fae groans and reaches more his mate, pulling him even closer. 

Sometimes all Hyunjin can do to keep himself sane is just lose himself entirely to his boys. And right now feels like one of those moments. 

“Wow, are we interrupting?” Jisung giggles, the blonde leans against the table with Minho at his side. The human watching them with curiosity. 

“Yes you are.” Jin smirks. He stands up despite just arriving and takes Jeongin’s hand, leading him to his feet too. 

“If Minnie comes around tell him we’re in our room.” The fae winks over his shoulder at the others. 

“Yeah okay.” Jisung waves them off with a snort. 

Jeongin squeezes his hand making him turn back around. “Minnie is gonna be mad.” He giggles. 

“Hopefully he’ll just get a feeling to come to our room on his own.” Hyunjin smiles, he pulls his mate closer, pressing a kiss into his hair. As he does, something catches his attention, he grabs Jeongin’s neck and makes him look to the side. 

“Where did this come from?” He traces the dark sigil burned behind the younger’s ear. “And don’t tell me that protection spell. I know that’s bullshit and you’re keeping quiet about it for whatever reason.” 

The witch rolls his eyes, “I’m keeping quiet about it cause it’s dark magic Jin, I don’t want you or any of the pups to get around it.” 

“Why are you working with dark magic? You know what using your demonic side does.” Hyunjin holds his face still, trying to pick apart his boyfriend’s glamour. As they stand there he starts to see his blue hair is actually tinged a bit red, and his deep scarring from his coven tattoos are raised up even more. 

“I can handle it babe. I’m working with it because I want us protected, I’ve had...bad visions lately and I’d rather stay away from their outcomes.” Jeongin pulls out of his grip and continues walking towards their dorm. 

“Innie why didn’t you say anything?” 

“You know I can’t, I can’t sway the probability of things by telling you guys.” 

Hyunjin chases after him, more and more concerned by the second. They get inside and head upstairs, running into Chan as they pass his room. The pup looks down avoiding eye contact. 

Jeongin doesn’t let the fae talk to him like he wants, instead he pulls him into their room quickly. 

“Let me see you.” Jinnie takes both his hands. 

“I’m fine babe.” 

“Jeongin.” 

“Your eye flashes don’t work on me so just cut it out.” The witch sticks his tongue out as he kicks his shoes off. Hyunjin does the same and then strips out of his oversized sweater too. 

“What can I do to protect the woods?” He asks softly, the two of them sitting on their bed now. 

Innie sighs, “put up a perimeter, fences everything you claim as yours in.” 

Hyunjin raises his brows, “the whole thing?” 

“Yeah.” 

Several things go through his mind, the first being excitement at the thought of getting to go into the woods and spend the day with the trees. The second however is fear, Jeongin must have seen something bad. 

Innie’s visions are never a guarantee, there’s many futures and their actions are what shape them. 

“Please let me see you love? Your scars are all raised up. I can see them through your glamour.” Jin runs his hand through his blue hair, brushing it back off his forehead.

“I’m just tired Jinnie, you know when I get tired my sigils come through more.” Even as he says it though he releases a breath and his glamour falls. 

Hyunjin is now sitting with his little witchling boyfriend, his hair an even bright shade of blue. Next to his eyes a deep carved marks of stars, in the center of his forehead is a pentagram. His cheeks are more hollow and his lips have two deep dark strips of black through them. They run from his top lip down to the bottom of his chin. 

His hands are covered in more tattoos, all of them meaning something different. 

For the longest time Hyunjin feared Innie, he feared him because of his dark magic. But he also was enraged by him because Seungmin fell for him first. 

But now, now seeing the witch in his true form makes his blood rush. It excites him in ways he can’t describe. Even hundreds of years later out of his fae frolic he still gets the sense of rebellion and like he’s doing something wrong. 

Fairies aren’t supposed to co-mingle with other creatures. They’re supposed to marry within the frolic, have many partners to reproduce. Relationships aren’t meant to be long lasting, most fae are repulsed at the thought of commitment. 

Instead of saying anything Hyunjin climbs into his lap and kisses him hard, tangling his fingers in his blue hair. Jeongin makes a noise, shocked by the kiss but happily accepts it. His hands find his hips instantly, making sure to keep himself upright. 

“Mm, I know you said you’re tired…” Jin mutters against his mouth. 

“Not  _ that  _ tired.” Innie giggles, he slides his hands into his back packets and squeezes. “I wouldn’t say no to you riding me.” He smirks. 

Hyunjin groans, leaning back in to aggressively kiss him again. The two of them battling for dominance. When they’re alone it’s always an all out war between them for control. When it’s the three of them they have Seungmin to taunt and tease the whole time. He’s always the center of attention. 

“Oh you wouldn’t?” Hyunjin shifts his hips, licking into his mouth more. 

Jeongin hums and grabs his ass a little harder, pulling him forward into a slow grind. 

“Minnie comes in now he’s really gonna be pissed.” The fairy murmurs all while pulling his t-shirt up and off his body. Innie runs his hands along his back and chest, stopping at his waist to squeeze a little. 

He snaps his fingers and their curtains close and the lights above their bed illuminate. 

“Take this off.” The witch whispers while gently nipping at the choker that constantly is around the fae’s neck. 

Hyunjin lifts his hands and unclips the enchanted necklace. It falls into their blankets and Jin lets out a happy sight, his wings spring off his back, unfolding entirely. They’re nearly transparent, a grey hue to them. Unlike pixies the type of fae that Jin is has thin boney wings, used for balance and fighting. Despite them looking very fragile they are incredibly strong, and the edges are sharp as a blade. 

With the choker gone all of his natural fae features come out. His wings, the biggest reveal of course. But also his skin has the faintest tones of green to it, his hair extends a bit longer and turns a pretty shade of pink. His nails sharpen into claws and his teeth get much more pointed. His little fairy fangs, not as big as a vampire’s but more pronounced and sharp than a human’s. 

The final parts of him that come through are his beautiful ocean colored eyes and of course his cute pointed ears. 

“You’re so pretty.” Jeongin murmurs while kissing along his collarbone. 

“Take your shirt off.” Jin reaches for the material even as he speaks. He pulls it up and over his head, easily ridding him of the fabric. 

Their lips crash back together, eagerly licking at each other, biting too. Hyunjin shifts his hips down and grinds didn’t against his mate’s hardening member. 

“Don’t be naked-oh-“ Seungmin walks in, his face flushing red immediately. 

The pair on the bed both giggle at their other mate. 

The werewolf drops his backpack and locks the door behind him. In a matter of steps he’s up on their bed, touching all over his alpha. 

Hyunjin hums and tilts his head, liking the attention he’s getting from both boys. Jeongin bites at his chest, he licks across one nipple and nibbles more. It pulls a little moan from the fairy’s throat. 

“This is absolutely going to trigger my heat.” Seungmin groans while kissing Innie’s neck, he wiggles himself nearly between them backing them both laugh. 

“Yeah? You got somewhere to be after this?” Hyunjin giggles. 

“No, no I do not.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this! Don’t worry the 👀😏 parts will come. 
> 
> What are your thoughts so far?
> 
> My twitter forverbattles
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	4. No Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh my god you weren’t kidding.” He whispers in shock. 
> 
> “No. No I was not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe

“Hyung-“ Felix nearly goes head first into Chan as he heads back to his and Jisung’s dorm. Changbin stayed back with Minho and Ji while Lix ran away to get some much needed day time sleep. 

“Oh I’m sorry!” Chan shrieks, he grabs hold of the vampire keeping them up right. Felix takes in a sharp breath getting flooded with Chan’s smell and thoughts all at once. He’s also acutely aware of the wolf sweating like he just ran a marathon. 

It hits him like a truck, harder than their actual physical bodies colliding. 

“It’s okay, you just startled me.” Felix composes himself, still caught in the hold of the wolf. He looks up and is met with his glowing grey eyes, they’re laser focused on him. 

He shivers under his gaze, unable to look away. It’s strange, the strangest feeling he’s ever felt probably. 

“You okay?” He asks trying to calm him down with some soothing energy like he previously had been doing with Changbin. Only this just seems to spur the pup on more. 

He pulls him closer, suddenly stuffing his face in his neck. Lix tenses, shocked by the action. It feels like his body lights up, his skin flaring with goosebumps, while also feeling like he’s been set on fire. 

“Hyung?” He squeaks, feeling Chan’s nose brush over his pulse. 

“Y-you’re perfect.” The wolf whispers, his hands releasing him slightly, “you smell so good.” He touches that spot on his neck again and shivers. 

Felix licks his teeth, the overwhelming urge to bite deeply in the younger boy’s flesh nearly consuming him. He hasn’t craved someone like this for years. 

“Chan,” 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.” Chan pulls back, his eyes back to normal and filled with embarrassment and terror. “Oh my god I, I didn’t mean to do that.” He pushes his face in his hands and starts to tremble. 

Lix swallows and quickly takes his hands, against his better judgement he takes them and pulls him close again. His blood urge fueling his actions. 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, their eyes locking. 

Chan stares, his eyes flickering back to the pretty grey. The pup backs him up into the stairwell, Felix hits the wall, lower lip between his teeth. 

“I-something...my hallway smells so sweet, it’s making me crazy.” He finally says, sweat trickles down from his hairline, his silver curls sticking to his skin. 

The vampire hums, he feels his usual control over his aura and sexual presence slip away. Being the undead is awful, in his opinion at least. One of the many aspects that come with the virus is the constant sexual flare they put out. It radiates off them, built into their genes so they can hunt and get closer to humans. 

With time and practice the ability to control that aura becomes easier. Felix and Jisung are at the point where they control it fully. It’s very rare when Felix lets his aura out at all, so his built in sex appeal is always hidden. 

It makes him feel gross when he uses it. 

But right now, all sense of the world is slipping away, his tight grasp he has on his powers fading. All because of a sweaty wolf pup. 

“Oh…” it registers in Felix’ mind that the sweet scent is probably Seungmin. Whenever his heat starts he smells like candy practically. Chan’s bodily reaction clicks in his head. 

His rut. 

An alpha pup smelling a real omega pup for the first time. No wonder he’s a mess. 

“You smell like it too.” Chan suddenly stuffs his face in his neck again, breathing in deeply. Felix tilts his head back, he doesn’t know what is wrong with him but he can’t get himself to push Chan off. 

He wants the opposite really. 

He wants the pup all over him, he wants his teeth to sink into his flesh and claim him. He wants him buried deep inside too. 

Lix shifts under him, his eyes rolled back slightly, he feels his fangs hit his lower lip and licks across them instantly. His venom is  _ dripping  _ down his chin as if he’s the pup salivating instead of Chan. 

“Fuck-what is happening?” The werewolf whispers, his tongue licks across where Felix’ pulse would be. 

“Ah-“ Lix melts under him, never in his life has he felt such a sexually charged situation. The very thought of Chan actually biting him has him nearly mewing. 

He licks again and feels his legs start to shake, “Chan,” he whispers, trying to get some kind of hold on the situation. 

“Can I fuck you?” The wolf’s head snaps up, his eyes even brighter, his teeth turned to fangs, as if he’s transitioning. 

“You have a boyfriend.” Felix sighs out, his back pressing harder into the cement wall. Chan pushes between his thighs and picks him up like he weighs nothing. His face presses into his neck again, licking eagerly at his pulse. 

“I know...I love Binnie so much.” Chan whines, “oh my god, Felix please I need you.” His voice hitches, hips bucking forward. 

The vampire tilts his head back, exposing his neck completely. He feels Chan through their jeans and shivers. 

This is wrong, this is so very wrong. But he can’t stop. It’s like some unseen force is controlling him. 

_ He  _ isn’t supposed to be the one so overcome with lust he can’t think straight or reason properly. But here he is, allowing this stupid wolf puppy, who is very much so in love with his boyfriend, grind and lick all over him. 

“Felix...I can’t-please, it hurts.” He whimpers. 

“Channie, I’m not an omega.” Felix finally finds words to form, his mind only slightly unclouded. 

“My omega.” The pup actually growls now, his teeth finally sink into Lix’ neck and he sees stars. All reason officially gone from his mind. 

“Chan,” he moans, his claws drag down his back, the fabric of his shirt ripping into shreds. Chan’s jaws unhinge from his neck, when he pulls back his eyes are completely wolf. Bright grey, his pupils tiny, they’re animalistic. 

“ _ Mine.”  _ He growls, pulling the vampire tighter to his body, their hips locking. Felix curls his arms around his neck and locks their lips finally. His fangs still out, venom leaking down his chin, he can feel his own body shift from his human form to his natural vampretic state. 

Chan licks into his mouth, their teeth clashing together aggressively. His tongue curls around Felix’ fangs, completely ignoring how each movement against them slices into the muscle. 

His blood starts to trickle down Lix’ throat, causing the vampire to absolutely let go of everything. 

“Bathroom.” Felix whispers, too needy, too willing to do anything the pup asks right now to go into one of their rooms. 

Chan growls lowly, disconnecting their mouths, “want you.” 

“Mm yours, but someone could see.” Lix suddenly gets pulled off the wall, he latches onto the wolf. His tongue licks across his throat slowly, every part of him screaming to bite. 

He can feel Chan’s pulse under his tongue, hear the blood rushing in his veins. The small taste he got from their kiss was enough to make him crave it now. 

He hasn’t fed off of a living person in years. 

Without another thought he bites down, fangs sinking deep into his artery. His blood blooms and fills his mouth instantly, a moan bubbles up in his throat at how good he tastes. 

Chan stumbles, Felix pressed against a counter now. The wolf whimpers and whines, rutting against him, “mm, wh-what…” his voice trails off. 

Lix pulls away, dropping his head back on the counter, exposing his neck completely. He feels blood and venom leak from the corner of his mouth. The small wounds from his fangs already healed up on the wolf. 

Chan lights up, he runs his hands over the vampire’s body, scratching along his sides. Finally resting on his hips. 

Felix sits up on his elbows slightly and locks their lips together again. Practically dragging Chan onto the shitty tiled counter with him. 

The wolf pulls away eyes lighting up again, “mine.” He mumbles, looking over at the door. In mere seconds he’s gone and then back again, the lock latching into place. 

Lix moans as he’s suddenly flipped onto his stomach and his jeans are nearly ripped off his body. His belt does tear, the leather giving away like it’s a thin piece of string. His briefs go with his jeans, both pooling around his ankles. 

“Chan-I’m not an omega-“ Felix begins to say only to get cut off, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. Chan’s tongue laps at his entrance, spreading him apart with both hands allowing him to lick all over him. 

He grips the counter, feeling it crumble slightly under his unnaturally strong grip. But he doesn’t care, he needs to hold onto something. His venom continues to leak down his face as if someone turned on a faucet and walked away. 

Felix someone in his mind registers that Chan is probably fucking huge. Normally he’d be terrified, but right now all he can think about is getting pumped full of his cum. 

The vampire’s eyes open, that thought nearly snapping him back into reality. 

What the fuck? 

Since when does he have a breeding kink?

Whatever thoughts he had been contemplating quickly vanish, the head of Chan’s cock suddenly pressed to his entrance. 

The aspect of zero prep flashes through his mind, zero prep and no lube. 

This is gonna fucking hurt. 

He expects the pain, braces himself for the impending searing stretch. But it doesn’t come, none of it does. Instead his eyes roll back and his toes curl as Chan pushes inside him with ease. Zero resistance at all. 

He feels like he’s soaking, feeling like he’s leaking down his thighs the same way Seungmin does. He knows he’s not, so the wetness must be from Chan. 

“Mm,” the pup moans, hands on the counter next to Lix’ body. 

Felix lifts himself up a bit more, poking his ass out more he wants Chan to grab his hips and ruin him. He’s  _ craving  _ it. 

Chan growls and pulls out nearly half way only to slam back inside. Felix doesn’t even try to hold in his sounds, he moans obscenely loud and arches his back. 

The pace the pup sets is unreal, Lix can’t even imagine what he looks like right now. Everything he wanted, happening finally. 

The counter cracks under his hands so he finally lets go, opting to curl his fingers into fists instead. Chan grabs his hips and starts pulling him back to meet his thrusts. The hands on his small waist absolutely going to leave bruises. Even if it’ll only be for a short while. 

“Ch-Chan!” Felix shrieks, his thighs hit the counter and he feels the entire thing shift under their weight. 

_ That’s  _ how hard he’s being fucked right now. 

It’s never felt any better. 

Chan moans into his ear, hips stuttering forward, seeming to shove even deeper inside him. Felix looks down, his entire body shaking. 

His sweater is half shoved up his body, pants caught around his ankles. He ripped Chan’s shirt literally to shreds, both of them drooling and there’s still remnants of blood on Lix’ chin. 

Both of them are panting hard, Chan a mixture of growls and whines with each deep thrust. Felix is nearly crying, his moans most likely reaching even the top floor he’s so loud. 

The pup tugs him back harder and suddenly moves one of his legs. The new angle causes Lix to completely lose it, he sobs into his counter, leg propped up so he’s spread even further. 

Chan thrusts and bites down on the vampire’s throat again. Felix falls forward, he cums without warning, all over himself. The sudden rush of being claimed surging through his veins again. 

This is the first time during all of this Lix even things about actually getting off. His orgasm washes over him in intense waves as his prostate repeatedly gets hit. 

Not once has he thought about touching himself to get to his high or anything. His entire objective this whole time has been to please Chan and that only. The fact he just came actually shocks him in a strange way. 

“F-fuck-“ He moans, leg falling back down to the floor. 

Chan releases his neck and whimpers, getting more and more erratic with each passing second. He stuffs his face into his shoulder and moans, fucking up into him so hard Felix nearly sees stars. 

“Omega, mine, my Fellie…” he mumbles. The hands on his waist get impossibly tight and Chan cries out, entire body going rigid suddenly. 

Lix tenses up as the pup shoves himself inside impossibly deep. He feels something press against his walls, practically in his stomach. When he looks down he realizes there is a bulge, showing where Chan is buried. 

The wolf whimpers and collapses against his back. Felix hums warmth flooding his body, contentment, he doesn’t want to ever move. He’s never felt so full, he doesn’t know how he’ll ever feel this good again. 

Both of them relax into each other, Chan nosing at the back of his neck where his hair is. “Mine.” He murmurs, sounding like he’s falling asleep, which Felix couldn’t agree more with. He’s exhausted, he still can barely form a coherent thought. 

Passing out on this counter for a little bit sounds like the best thing in the world right now. 

*

Jisung listens to Minho and Changbin talk, or he’s trying to. He’s trying desperately to focus on their words and ignore the shooting sensations he keeps getting from his ass up his spine. 

What the  _ fuck _ is Felix doing?

“Ji,” Minho nudges him, he blinks and refocuses. 

“I’m sorry I spaced out for a second.” He laughs, forcing a blush to creep up to his cheeks. 

“I asked you if you wanted to come to the mall with Bin and I.” The human smiles, his eyes doing that cute little sparkly thing that makes Jisung melt. 

“Oh yeah, I just gotta run back to my room really quickly. I’ll meet you guys at your car?” He runs a hand through his hair, trying to seem relaxed like he normally is. But that is incredibly hard when he can feel his best friend getting absolutely  _ rammed  _ at the moment. 

He doesn’t know what Lix is up to but he’s opened their bond without any warning.

Normally their bond is closed off, it’s a two way street after all. Because their souls are linked they can feel each other, usually they only use that connection for emergencies. 

But right now Felix is using it to bring Jisung along for the ride.  _ Literally.  _

He can’t actually feel Lix getting fucked, or playing with his toys, whatever he’s doing. But he can sense it, he can feel whenever Felix endures pain. 

And his platonic husband is currently in a lot of it but enjoying every second. 

The fact this is happening tells Jisung that Lix is probably just letting his hair down. His vampire form most likely out so he’s natural and his aura is probably beaming off him. Which is why their bond is practically vibrating right now. 

The effects of Felix letting his power out like this is causing Sungie to have issues with control. 

“You okay?” Minho bumps his hip gently snapping him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, just a bit hazy, not fully away yet. Can we stop for coffee?” Jisung recovers, forcing himself to ignore Felix for the moment. 

“Yeah. My car is in lot 3C by the way.” 

“Okay, I’ll be there in like ten.” He sends the human a wink, hearing his wayward thoughts about wanting to makeout in his backseat. The offer is extremely tempting right now, considering he’s literally getting fucked through someone else right now. 

Minho is cute, he’s confident and smart, and so  _ so _ nice, Jisung almost feels bad for stringing him along like he is. Not that he doesn’t want to go on dates and fuck around. But dating humans is dumb, it’s asking for trouble, and almost always ends badly. 

But he’ll give Min points, his cute little giggles and shy smiles has almost made Jisung break his not dating humans rule. 

_ Almost.  _

They part ways, Minho and Changbin heading towards the parking lots. As Jisung walks up the path to the dorms he actually trips, a sharp pain shooting through his ass and into his stomach.

“Fuck me.” He groans, quickly catching himself before he eats shit. 

_ ‘Felix whatever you’re doing,  _ **_whoever_ ** _ you’re doing you better cut the shit.’  _ He angry things in the direction of his animate. Despite the younger not being able to hear him. 

The second he steps into their building he’s overwhelmed with the smell of wolves. It’s absolutely everywhere. 

His stomach drops. 

Oh no. 

Without thinking he takes a step and is downstairs in their room, “Lix?” He pushes their door open, only to find it empty. The lights off and everything, just how they left it before. 

Jisung groans loud and listens carefully to the sounds of the building, trying to locate the slow beating heart of his best friend. He realizes the large block on the third floor is from Jeongin’s room. 

The witch’s sound proof spells activated. 

“There you are.” Sungie mutters, figuring out where Felix is. The first floor. The hell is he doing up there?

He relaxes and makes his way back up to the first floor, moving at a normal speed rather than super sonic now. Following the sound of Felix’ heart he ends up outside of the bathroom. 

“You gotta be kidding me.” He groans and tries for the handle. He finds it’s locked and rolls his eyes, easily breaking it. 

Inside he’s hit with a wave of wolf scent, the same smell that he got when he first came into the building. 

“Lee Felix.” He hisses, walking in to check the stalls only to stop mid step, his jaw actually falling open. “Oh my fucking god.” 

In front of him is an absolute sight. If the situation wasn’t absolutely fucking catastrophic to the peace between supernaturals on campus he’d snap pictures and clown Felix after. 

He rubs his eyes in hopes that what he’s seeing isn’t real. 

Felix is bent over the counter drool pooling out of his mouth, a mix of obvious vampire venom and blood on the counter. His eyes are fluttered shut as if there’s not a dumb fucking werewolf pup shoved up in his ass. 

“Hey!” He shrieks, panic finally setting in. 

This is bad. 

In response to his shrill yell all he gets is a low growl from an equally unconscious Chan. 

The pup’s back is torn to bits, his shirt looks good compared to the number Felix did on him with his claws. He’s tucked into Lix’ neck as if it’s the most comfortable spot to be. 

It’s now Jisung sees the bites on Felix, on his neck and shoulder. 

“Oh my god.” He whispers. “Felix, wake up!” 

He rushes to his side, trying to get him to wake up. The silver haired vampire grumbles and blinks a few times, “Sungie?” 

“Yeah! Bitch what the damn ass are you doing?!” 

Felix hums, “getting the best dick ever.” He smiles in a loopy manner. Jisung groans, hands going in his hair. 

“That dick is attached to a wolf with a  _ mate,  _ a wolf with a mate who’s an  _ alpha,  _ Felix. Get up!” 

“Changbin can dick me down too, I like them.” Lix smiles. 

“Oh my god. Did you  _ feed  _ off him?” 

The younger just giggles and hides in his arms. Jisung groans he moves to Chan and gently touches his back, “Hyung, you alive in there?” He murmurs, trying to wake him as nice as possible. 

The pup growls and pulls Felix closer. 

“Oh for fucks sake. Lix you need to get up, we need to wash the wolf nut out of you and run away before you get mauled.” Jisung makes his best friend sit up, a very annoyed expression on his face. 

“Can’t move Sungie.” He pouts. 

“Why?!” 

Felix giggles again, “I wish I didn’t ask.” Jisung mutters realizing why they can’t move. Chan fucking knotted him, they’re stuck together until it goes down. 

“Lix, when your brain is working again I’m gonna beat you. I have to go interrupt the fucking threesome, I’m gonna die!” Sungie stomps out of the bathroom and practically flies up to Jeongin and Jin’s room. 

He grimaces and weighs his options, this is the only choice he has. 

He knocks, loudly, knowing it’s most likely the three of them in there. There isn’t a response so he hits the door harder, unable to break the lock due to Jeongin’s enchantments. 

“ _ What?”  _ Jeongin growls, ripping their door open just enough for him to look out. “Jisung this better be good.” His eyes burn into him, sigils next to his eyes lighting up. 

“We have a problem, a very, very bad problem.” Sungie says instantly. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Innie’s magic dies down but his irritated look remains. 

“Um, well, there’s a bit of a situation in the first floor bathroom and I need your help.” 

“Mine? I’m a little busy Ji.” The witch rolls his eyes, “Ask Lix.” 

“Lix is the problem fucker! You think I wanna be here getting nose assaulted by Seungmin’s sex smells?” Jisung hisses back, his own eyes lighting up in frustration. 

“Minnie just give me one second pup.” He hears Hyunjin say followed by loud whines from said wolf he’s leaving behind. 

“What’s going on?” Jin comes to the door too, he’s much worse off looking than Jeongin. Bites littering his neck and chest, scratches ripped down his stomach. 

“Um well...Felix, he...Chan’s in rut and he and Lix fucked and now they’re  _ stuck  _ together in the fucking bathroom.” Jisung says in an extremely rushed voices. 

_ “What?!” _ Hyunjin’s eyes get huge. 

“Oh fuck.” Innie laughs, “okay let me put pants on.” 

“No!” Seungmin whines from inside, “you can’t leave.” 

The pair start talking quietly, Hyunjin grabs his robe, tucking his wings flat against his back and steps outside of their room. “What do you mean, like they’re stuck stuck? Chan, he shouldn’t be able to actually knot Lix.” He quickly pulls the hood up hiding his ears too. 

“Jin, I don’t know all the wolf mechanics like you do but he definitely did. Lix looks like Seungmin after he passes out during his heat.” 

Hyunjin shakes his head, “I knew this was gonna happen, I told them to stay away from hi-“

“Hey it takes two to tango, they certainly did. Don’t blame Chan, Felix should have known better too.” Sungie cuts him off. 

“Sung...Chan could have, when alphas go into ruts they lose all sense of reason. He could have, forced Lix.” 

“No, no way. Felix fed off him, he’s all venom drooly and everything, that was consensual on both parts.” Jisung shuts that idea down immediately. 

“He fed off of him?” Hyunjin whispers eyes wide, “he’s gonna die, Changbin is gonna kill him.” The fae looks genuinely panicked. 

“Chan marked him, like, mate marked him.” Sungie whispers, pointing to his neck. 

“Oh my god, this is bad Ji.” 

“I know. Tell Innie to hurry up, I have Changbin and Minho waiting for me. I’ll keep them off campus as long as possible but you guys need to figure this out.” 

“I can’t, Innie is gonna have to.” Hyunjin groans, their bedroom door opens again and Jeongin comes out fully dressed. 

“Go I’ll take care of it, Seungmin is about to cry if you don’t go back in.” The witch pushes his mate back inside. 

“Keep me posted.” 

“Yeah yeah.” 

With that the two of them rush back downstairs. Jeongin quickly seals off the bathroom so they can figure things out. 

“Oh my god you weren’t kidding.” He whispers in shock. 

“No. No I was not.” 

*

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OPE THATS A BIG YIKES 
> 
> YALL VOTED FOR THEM TO FUCK AHHAHASHHS 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter, Foreverbattles 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


	5. Things Don’t Seem As They Appear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this I’m updating in the fly🤪

Chan wakes up slowly, his head feels foggy and his neck kills. He reaches over blindly for Binnie, wanting his boyfriend to hug him. Only he finds his bed is empty. 

He sits up and rubs his eyes, memory extremely foggy. He and Bin woke up, he had a staff meeting and Binnie went to breakfast with Minho. 

How he got back into bed is perplexing him. He throws his blankets off feeling ridiculously sweaty again, this shit is getting old real fast. 

“Morning sleeping beauty.” 

“Holy fuck!” Chan shoots straight out of bed, eyes wide, “Hyunjin, why are you in my room?!” He shrieks, quickly realizing he’s  _ naked.  _

He grabs a blanket and covers himself as fast as possible, face bright red. The younger boy stares at him, his long legs crossed, chin in his hand. 

“Get out!” Chan growls, Hyunjin however sighs and stands up, approaching him slowly. Chan panics, backing up into his dresser. 

“You have some explaining to do Channie.” The blonde tells him sternly, but unlike the other times he’s not aggressive. 

“A-about what? I haven’t gone near Felix, you told us not to.” He whines. The lack of memory is concerning him, did he turn when there wasn’t a moon?

“Mm, let’s put some pants on and talk.” Jin pets his head suddenly, the warm gesture throwing the wolf off again. 

“Talk? What do we have to talk about?” 

“Felix.” 

Chan swallows, even more nervous now, “we haven’t gone near him I promise.” 

“Just put some boxers on and sit Chan, I wanna talk to you about all of this. I know you’re confused.” Hyunjin brushes his hair from behind his eyes, scratching by his ears gently. The pup almost nuzzles into his touch. 

“Okay…” 

Once in a pair of boxers and the window open, Chan sits back on his mattress. Hyunjin by the foot of the bed in his desk chair. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?” 

“I woke up with Binnie, he went to breakfast with Minho, and I had a staff meeting. He texted me saying he talked...he talked to Felix. Then, I came back to my room and after I went to go to breakfast too…” the pup stares at the floor, his hands fidgeting in his lap. 

“Okay, how were you feeling during all this?” 

“Pretty terrible, I’m really hot, and my ears are buzzing and I just want Binnie.” Chan’s voice breaks suddenly, “hey, it’s okay, Changbin will be back soon. Take a breath before you get yourself worked up.” Hyunjin takes his hand rubbing his knuckles softly. 

“Why are you being nice now?”

“Because the moon isn’t in my head anymore and I’m not being territorial.” 

“The moon...y-you are like us?” 

The younger boy shakes his head, “not quite, but I know you and Changbin are puppies. Puppies without a pack or any guidance.” 

“Stop calling us that.” 

“Do you prefer werewolf?” 

“No...I hate that word. If you’re not like us what are you?” Chan looks up finally meeting his eyes. 

“I’m a fairy.” 

The wolf blinks, “what?” 

Hyunjin hums and suddenly stands up, Chan watches him strip his fluffy sweater off. “Woah what are you doing?” He blushes and looks away. 

Binnie would not be happy about a half naked boy in his room. 

“Just look.” Hyunjin murmurs, he reaches up and unclips a choker from around his neck. In a matter of seconds the blonde transforms in front of him. 

His skin shifts is a light green tone, eyes light up to a beautiful ocean color. His hair turns a pretty pink and pointed ears poke out through. 

Chan’s breath hitches as wings actually unfold from his back, expanding wide. 

“Holy fuck.” He whispers, in complete and utter shock. He’s never seen anything like him, there’s a sense of beauty and sex appeal but under that he’s nearly fear inducing. 

“Come here.” Hyunjin reaches forward, his fingers ending with sharp claws rather than normal nails. 

Chan steps forward slowly, “you, weren’t kidding.” He whispers, timidly running his hand along the one of his translucent wings. 

“No, I wasn’t. I’m sorry I was mean to you and Changbin before. I’m just, my boys are very important to me.” Hyunjin’s wings fold back in and his slips his choker back on, all the features that were just revealed hidden away again. 

He slides his sweater back on and locks eyes with the pup, “they’re my frolic, my family, they’re all I have. You and Bin posed a threat to them and I reacted without thinking. I want to help you though, I can only imagine how confused you are.” Hyunjin says softly. 

“You’re all fairies?” 

“No, just me. But they’re my family. I wanna talk to you about you and Binnie, and Felix.” 

“What does Felix have to do with anything? Did we hurt him? We, we don’t remember during the moons...it hurts, it hurts so much. And right now, this  _ thing  _ keeps happening, I keep, I’m so hot, and uncomfortable, everywhere.” 

“I know, I know Chan, you’re not going crazy. You’re going through your rut.”

“My  _ what?!”  _ Chan stares, he shivers slightly, another wave of intense discomfort passing through him. 

“Your rut, it’s, okay, we’re gonna talk wolf stuff, pack stuff right now it’s important for you and Changbin to know.” 

Chan nods, sitting back down, his arms wrapping around himself. Hyunjin sits with him, he crosses his legs, actually on the wolf’s bed this time. 

“A lot of this is gonna sound weird and confusing but just listen, and remember you’re still you, both of you are still yourselves. Despite being pu-different now.” The fairy reaches forward and touches his hand gently. 

“O-okay.” 

“So, wolves have pack dynamics, not just werewolves but the normal kind too. There’s alphas, betas, and omegas, you, you are an alpha wolf, I’m pretty sure Changbin is too.” 

Chan stares, “how do you know?” 

“During the last moon, I was in the woods, the full moon doesn’t just affect wolves it influences all supernatural. I go out and keep an eye on the woods because it’s my land. I found you two that night, you played with me and I kept you both in check. You both are too big physically to be omegas. When I was out there, Felix was too, remember how Seungmin told you about the staff meeting that talked about people going in there? It was because Lix keeps following me in. Anyway it was confirmed to me that you both are alphas because, you both went to Felix. Changbin attacked him, not on purpose, he just pulled him down because he recognized him as an omega.” 

Chan swallows, “Why does that matter?” 

“I think you and Bin, see Felix as your omega, despite not knowing each other well. It’s not about knowing each other, it has to do with souls, soul mates. That’s what you and Changbin are.” 

“Really?” Chan knows it’s corny but that makes his heart sing, knowing that just feels right. How well they click, it makes sense. 

“Yeah, I’m sure, since the two of you got turned there’s been a weird kind of shift in your relationship.” Hyunjin looks at him with what seems like a sad expression. 

“I mean, maybe a little...nothing serious though. I still love him, and he loves me, that’s what matters.” 

“I know, the shift is because of you both getting turned, the wolf sides of you both are alphas. So even if you’re mates and love each other very much, there’s tension because of pack dynamic...that is until you two figure out how to coexist essentially.” 

The wolf hums, he shifts back into his pillows, worry setting in, he loves Binnie. He loves Binnie more than anything else in the world, he hates fighting with him. 

“How do we do that?” 

“Well, that’s where Lix comes in. You both have identified him as your omega, he balances you both out.” 

“But we-I barely know him, Changbin is a little closer to him but, I don’t.” 

Hyunjin smiles softly and moves a little closer, “soul bonds aren’t about knowing each other well. They take time, they’re hard to understand at times, but once you do they’re one of the most special things in the world.” 

Chan swallows, he feels off, there’s more to this. “Okay...what does that have to do with, why I feel like this?” 

The blonde’s face grimaces, “okay, so naturally wolves, want to reproduce. Alphas have ruts, omegas have heat. You’re going through your rut, which is why you feel so uncomfortable. You probably are craving Changbin, sexually...but sleeping with him, isn’t satisfying that uncomfortableness, is it?” 

Chan blushes, “th-that’s not...no, I’m fine with Binnie.” 

“Outside of your rut sure, but during, probably not so much right?” 

“No…”

“It’s okay Chan, it’s natural. You’re both alphas, you physically can not satisfy each other during your ruts. It’s probably not even the best sex either, one of you is really aggressive, you can’t get the other off enough for the uncomfortable feeling to go away. The only way alphas can get through them, easily is by mating and knotting an omega.” Hyunjin squeezes his hand gently, “you, you marked Felix last full moon, he’s probably smelled different to you, you’ve been more drawn to him too.” 

“Marked?” 

Chan doesn’t like where this is going, it’s making his stomach turn. 

“Yes, you marked him as your omega.” 

“What does that mean? I don’t, I love Changbin, Felix is cute but-“ 

“You and Felix had sex.” 

_ “What?”  _ Chan feels like the wind has been knocked out of him, “no I didn’t, I wouldn’t do that to Binnie.” 

Hyunjin looks at him sadly, “when an alpha goes into their rut, and has their omega it just, it happens.” 

“Why would Felix sleep with me?”

“You...your alpha scenting triggered his submission for you. It’s not a conscious thing, for either of you. You both acted on instinct, you can’t control it.” 

“Are you telling me I cheated on my boyfriend?” Chan suddenly whimpers, regret filling him. “I, I’ve never even looked at someone else, we’re-we’re gonna get married Hyunjin!” 

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, listen to me. You don’t remember right?” 

Chan wipes his eyes, trying to control his sobs, “n-no,” 

“Felix doesn’t either. I’m gonna talk to Changbin, I, I also want to let Changbin smell Felix.” 

“H-he’s gonna hate me.” The pup cries into his hands, “no, he won’t. Confused? Yes, he’ll be confused but, Chan, Felix is your mate too, he’s Changbin’s mate as well. He’s the third piece to the two of you to make you whole.” Hyunjin touches his face gently, “I, I know how scary it sounds, trust me I do. When you’re with someone for so long, you love them so much. And then suddenly there’s someone else, you can’t explain it or understand it. But it happens.” 

“How could you understand?! You aren’t this thing! You aren’t fucking pissed constantly! You don’t have to worry about hurting others because of your strength! You didn’t cheat on the person you love more than anything else in the world!” Chan screams, his claws rip from his fingers because of his anger. 

Hyunjin takes his hand, letting him scream and be angry. 

Chan shakes, “I don’t care about alphas and omegas or any of this shit! I care about Changbin and I betrayed him! You could  _ never  _ understand it!” 

“I cheated on Seungmin, with Jeongin, before we were all together. Chan, when you meet your mates nothing else matters, Seungmin is mine, but so is Jeongin. They’re each other’s too. Seungmin is  _ my  _ omega, I’m not a wolf but I’m his alpha. Seungmin scented and marked Jeongin-“ 

“Seungmin is a wolf?” 

Hyunjin freezes up, as if he just realized what he said. 

“Yes...he is.” The fairy says cautiously. 

Chan takes in a breath, “Binnie gonna hate me. He knew, he knew I thought Lix was cute.” He sobs into his knees, feeling so completely out of control. 

“He’s not going to hate you, I promise.” Hyunjin sits right next to him and lifts his face, “at first he’s going to be mad, he’s going to be angry because like you he doesn’t understand. But you will, and so will he...you marking Felix is going to trigger his rut as well.” He whispers. 

“What?” 

“The two of you sort of bounce off of each other. You both identified Felix as your omega, but you marked him first. Your scent is all over him, because of that it’s going to trigger Changbin’s.”

The wolf sniffles and wipes his eyes, “this is insane.” He mutters, trying to collect himself in any way. But it’s just not happening. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But you’re not alone, neither of you are anymore. I’m so sorry for however you both were turned, I’m sorry no one has been there to help you both. I can’t even imagine trying to figure our world out on your own. But I wanna help you.” Hyunjin brushes his hair behind his ear and wipes his remaining tears. 

“If, sleeping with Felix is supposed to help, how come I still feel like this?” Chan asks, the uncomfortable tightness in his entire body getting to be too much again. “And why is it worse than usual?” 

Hyunjin grimaces, “well, you did have sex with Lix, and you mated him and knotted him. But, we had to separate the two of you cause well, neither of your horny brains thought much about location.”

“What?” Chan pales. Not only did he cheat on Changbin but he cheated in  _ public?  _

“If you want the feeling to go away entirely you and Lix would have to...have sex again, and actually allow your bodies to do whatever they do.” 

“No, I am not-“

“I know, I’m just saying.” Hyunjin pets his head, “and it’s worse this time because you can smell Seungmin.” He adds quietly, eyes flashing over to the door. 

“What does Seungmin have to do with anything?” 

Chan can not handle anymore of this shit, he feels like he’s going to explode. 

Hyunjin takes in a deep breath, “Seungmin is in heat, normally we don’t keep him on campus when this happens. But we didn’t go somewhere else, and he’s in me and Innie’s room. So what I’m guessing what happened that really triggered your alpha brain and turned your human brain off was this; You came up to your room after the staff meeting, Seungmin was most likely in our room already. You were in here for a bit, then when you left you could smell, him.” 

“But if I wanted Felix why would Seungmin do anything?” Chan nearly pulls his hair out. 

Jin takes his hands down from his hair and holds them instead. Moving to sit cross legged in front of him. 

“Seungmin is a wolf, like I said. He’s an actual omega pup, so when he goes into heat his body, well, it produces pheromones and a smell to attract alphas. You’re an alpha, and alpha who just marked someone as their omega so your body was already craving Felix. Catching Seungmin’s scent probably triggered your wolf side completely, which is why you don’t remember what happened with Lix.” 

The wolf stares, that does make sense, the part about his memory that is. The rest of it makes him squirm in his bed. 

“Wait, you said reproduce, could I, I can’t get Felix pregnant right?” 

“No, Lix isn’t an actual pup and even then it’s pretty rare when male wolves can actually reproduce together.” Hyunjin laughs softly, “you don’t need to worry about that.” 

Chan hums and sets his chin on his knees again, “Binnie is gonna hate me.” He whispers, shaking his head in shame. 

“Chan he won’t, I promise you he won’t. If anything he’s going to be excited.” 

“Why would he be excited? I cheated on him.” 

“With Felix in the picture your wolf sides are going to balance out. There won’t be fighting over him and there won’t be fighting between you two. Not to mention, having an omega is beneficial for both of you during your ruts.” 

Chan just stares, “I don’t want Felix as my omega, or anything. I just want Binnie.” 

Hyunjin sighs, “the three of you will figure it out I promise you. Soulmates are confusing, you're not all gonna click instantly but with time you will. Things will work themselves into place naturally.” 

“How do you know?” 

“Because it did for me, Seungmin, and Jeongin.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything. You aren’t like me and Bin, and neither is Jeongin, Seungmin is the only one that would get it. And even then he doesn’t have to deal with this, he doesn’t forget sleeping with someone else.” 

The fairy shakes his head, “the three of us weren’t always happy like we are now. We fought, all the time. It took us a while to settle into our dynamic, the soul mate bond makes you do, things you don’t want to or understand. It doesn’t care if you know that person well, or even if you know them at all. When your souls connect they draw you to each other, there’s no stopping it either.” 

Chan picks at his blanket, “you said you cheated on Seungmin, how did you guys get through that?” 

Hyunjin laughs, “how long have you and Binnie been together?” 

“Four years.” 

Jin clears his throat and suddenly sits back on his elbows, “Seungmin and I have been together for one hundred and ten years, this year.” 

_ “What?”  _

“Fairies live really long lives, we’re immortals practically. Wolves live pretty long lives for humans, but Seungmin is immortal thanks to some witches. But that’s besides the point, Minnie and I were together for fifty two years when we met Jeongin. Seungmin was, my entire world, I’d do anything for him, I still would. But one night we were in the woods during a moon, I always go out with Seungmin just in case.” The fairy begins. 

“The place our family had been staying was just for a couple days. I wasn’t familiar with the woods we were in or the area in general. Seungmin took off like he always does, at some point a group of demon cult witches found him and started chasing him through the woods. He fought back and scared all of them away, except one. And that’s because Minnie picked up the witch and dragged him back to me.” Hyunjin smiles, clearly remembering the memory as he speaks. 

“Back then, I was afraid of humans, and witches are very similar to humans so I was afraid of who Seungmin brought. I told him to put him back where he found him. But Minnie wanted to play with the witch, he marked him that night, right in front of me. It was like a a punch to the gut. The next morning when Seungmin changed back he didn’t remember any of it...I’ve never seen him cry like he cried that day.” 

“The witch, is Jeongin?” Chan asks timidly. 

Hyunjin nods, “Innie tracked us back to the cabin we were staying at. I was out with Jisung, when he showed up. The two of them talked all day, Jeongin was just as confused as Minnie if not more. They went back to the little village Jeongin was from, only Innie was luring Seungmin back for him and his friends to attack him. You can feel when your mate is in pain or distress, I felt it the second they hurt Minnie. I went to the village and tore it apart with my magic, I strung up Innie’s friends and grabbed him by the throat. He was terrified, I wanted to kill him. But Seungmin stopped me, he begged me not to hurt him. I was confused but I let him go with a warning.” 

Chan nods, listening to every word intensely, not wanting to miss a single detail. 

“Things between Seungmin and I were thrown completely off balance. We fought constantly, he didn’t listen to me, I didn’t listen to him. He was rejecting me as his alpha even. We stayed in the area until the next moon and that night Jeongin was in the woods again. Seungmin found him instantly and dragged him back to me as if he’d found a prize. Innie was terrified of me and mad that this overgrown dog kept pulling him through the forest like a chew toy. Minnie wouldn’t let him go all night. The next morning the three of us got into a massive fight, Seungmin stormed off leaving just me and Jeongin…I don’t, I don't know what happened, what came over either of us. But one second we were screaming at each other and then next we were all over each other. After, when I became fully aware again I was mortified, I knew what I’d done. Jeongin had no idea, he didn’t get it all. It wasn’t even something I could hide either, Seungmin the second I came back to the cabin. He could smell him on me, our scents mixed together completely to him.” Hyunjin bites at his lip and looks away. 

“He was so angry with me, he had every right to be. But after, when the anger faded we both were now curious. This witch had managed to get Minnie to mark him and me to sleep with him as if it was nothing. One day after everything Innie showed up at our door looking timid and scared. The three of us talked and we realized the potential of our mate bond extending to Jeongin. We were right, it all made sense suddenly. We didn’t just get together immediately either, we didn’t know Innie, he didn’t know us. But eventually we figured it out, and once we did there was no going back. I love them both, I love them both more than anything else. And I know they love me too.” 

Chan stares in shock, “how come Seungmin was rejecting you as his alpha?” 

The blonde laughs again, “Innie is an alpha as well, in the eyes of Seungmin at least. When Minnie marked him it threw his entire body off its usual flow. His pup side loves Innie, to the point where Jeongin can’t come out in the woods with us when there’s a moon. Seungmin can’t mark us both, it’s one or the other, when he marked Innie that time his omega allegiance went to him instead of me. During his heat he didn’t crave me he craved Jeongin. It wasn’t until the next moon cycle, when he marked me again did everything go back to normal.” 

“Does he have to mark you every moon?” 

“No, we’ve been together for so long he never does anymore. Or more so I don’t let him, he gets too excited when he does. Most pups do.” Hyunjin smiles at the thought of his mates. 

Chan takes in a breath, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. I just, I feel really overwhelmed and I want Binnie. I want him but I know he’s not even going to help right now.” 

“It’s okay, I know it’s a lot. I could, I could get Lix, and sit with you both. Him just being around you will help, I won’t let things get out of hand like before either.” Jin suggests quietly. 

“No I ca-“ there’s a knock at the door and they both turn towards it. The door knob turns and Jeongin pokes his head in. 

“Jinnie, Seungmin is up.” He murmurs. 

Chan watches the two of them, interested in how their dynamic must work. 

“And he doesn’t want you?” Hyunjin sighs softly, “let him change half way then he will.”

“Shut up.” Jeongin rolls his eyes, “oh, Lix is up too and coherent. He went back down to his and Ji’s room.” 

Chan perks up, immediately blushing, Hyunjin is right, he is craving Felix. Even just the mention of him is making his heart race faster. 

“I wanna see him.” 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this!!! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter, Foreverbattles, 
> 
> Love always,
> 
> -Eza<3

**Author's Note:**

> HEHEHE THINGS ARE SO DIFFERENT!!!
> 
> I miss writing these boys a lot:( Fairy Jin is literally my favorite thing in the whole world. I hope this gave you guys some comfort given all the chaos that is going on. Just know things are going to get better and the boys just need their rest, we are going to be together and be there for them when they're ready and they know that<3
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> thought?
> 
> questions?
> 
> my twitter foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
